Dirge of Cerberus-Final Fantasy VII: Extended Version
by Tashasaurous
Summary: Novelization of Dirge of Cerberus, part remake of previous story "Where Are They". More details inside. Warning: Course of bad language from most characters. NOTE: Title briefly changed. (On Hiatus)
1. Prologue: Meteorfall

_**Dirge of Cerberus-Final Fantasy VII.**_

 **Author's note: I'm unable to focus on my current stories, and taking a break from my studies, I've decided to write a novelization of Dirge of Cerberus with parts of my previous FFVII story, "Where Are They" in it as well to make it more interesting, since no one else save for fellow author HiddenXEmotion has done so yet.  
**

 ***Cloud appears***

 **Cloud: So in other words, you're combining the two together while re-writing the last story at the same time, right?**

 **Authoress/Tashasaurous: Yeah, sort of. Hey, come on, what are you complaining about? This will be done before the Remake of FFVII will be.**

 ***Reno appears on the Authoress' other side***

 **Reno: You're just moody because they're doing a remake and not the sequel after the mysterious return of you-know-who and what he's gonna do with the other you-know-who.**

 **Tashasaurous: You'd be too since you were absent in the last title of the time-line, not to mention that Before Crisis will never get a full remake either. Anyway, let's let our fellow readers start up in reading the prologue, and the three of us shut up already.**

 ***Clears throat***

 **Tashasaurous: I hold no credit and no ownership of Final Fantasy VII or it's Compilation. Square Enix hold all rights.**

* * *

Prologue: Meteorfall.

It was almost completely dark, despite the massive meteor falling from the sky that will, no doubt, destroy the planet in short time. The City of Midgar is long abandoned by most who evacuated the city once owned by ShinRa which crumbled. Though some knew that Rufus ShinRa, the current young President of the Company, was still alive, having survived the WEAPON's attack and was found by two of his Turks who were now busy evacuating Midgar.

Rescue Operations were close in completing their task, including carrying the unconscious but still alive Rufus to one of the helicopters, and Yuffie, a female young sixteen year old Ninja who was secretly the heir to the Wutaiian Throne, was leading one group of the Rescue Operations, as the rest of her friends, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, Cid, Cait Sith/Reeve and Vincent were leading others, and, obviously, the Turks and their former Turks were leading another rescue operations in Sector 5.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Yuffie told the workers, knowing that there wasn't much time, "And try not to drop anybody this time!"

She was then approached by the head of the Rescue Workers and she inquired him to report. He reported with a salute, "Evac complete. All injured have been moved to the transports."

Sastified, Yuffie waved at the other workers and told them to leave, before turning to the captain and gave him her own orders, "Just remember to keep on guard until you're clear of the red zone!" reminding him. He nodded, before heading off to do his next task.

Pushing up her goggles to her forehead away from her eyes, Yuffie then held up her PHS to make a call to Vincent since he was the closest, as the others had done their jobs already. "We're all done here. How about you?" she reported.

* * *

Close to the Mako Cannon, where the evil mad scientest Hojo was defeated by Cloud and the others earlier, Vincent responded, "Finished." before requesting, "But Yuffie, I want you to check the mako cannon." having a sudden gut feeling that it wasn't even over yet. He hoped that he was wrong, but it wouldn't be surprising if his guts were right, and even, Chaos, who was a being inside him, felt that one of the enemies was still alive.

* * *

Yuffie blinked in confusion at this, before she pointed out that they already had done so and that Hojo was dead. Still, she looks up at the cannon, holding an electronic device which scans for life signs. To her shock, it detected one life sign, and she muttered in confusion, "What the...?"

" _Just as I thought._ " Vincent muttered from the phone, clearly not surprised considering his tone of voice.

Yuffie shook her head in disbelief, protesting to her friend, "Hold on! Hold on! This is crazy. There's no way anybody could be up there. No." trying to believe that maybe the device Reeve gave her earlier had a glitch or something.

" _Yuffie._ " Vincent ignored the young girl's protest, " _Rendezvous with Cloud and the others. It looks like I still have some work to do._ " before he hangs up, much to Yuffie's dismay.

"Hey-Whoa!" Yuffie gasped, before looking up at the mako cannon, knowing that Vincent may already be there. She couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, and she was worried. Despite that Vincent was once a Turk, he wasn't that bad of a guy, considering that he's 'immortal'. Still, she liked him, and he was her friend. Something bad was happening up in the mako cannon, and she knew it.

"Vincent...Get out of there!" Yuffie shouted, "I have a bad feeling about this!" though she knew that he wouldn't hear her.

She was worried. Deeply worried. Yuffie didn't want to lose another friend again. Aerith was dead, and she remembered how upset she was, crying in Cloud's arms and the blonde had held her comfortly, even if he was silently crying himself. In fact, everyone, even Vincent, were deeply upset for the loss of the flower girl, whom Yuffie saw as an older sister.

No, Yuffie would not allow this to happen again. She had to find a way to save him. She looked around and noticed an oddly over-bike, and formed an idea, despite her stomach protesting, knowing that she would end up getting motion sick, but Yuffie was too stubborn. Her friends come first before her stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vincent was running up the railing stairs all the way back up to the top of the Mako Cannon in determination and anger, knowing that his job wasn't done until the enemy behind the crisis and calamity that was Sephiroth and the Meteor. Eventually, he reached to the top, and slowed his pace.

Ahead of him, as lightning flashed around them, Vincent saw, slumping on the control panels, was the body of Hojo, not moving. Vincent stared at the scientest's form in pure hatred, for that Hojo was the one who started all of this, all out of desire and curiousity that endangered the entire world and everything in it. Pulling out his gun-Ceberus, Vincent took aim.

Suddenly, a stray lightning bolt strikes the gun, distracting him. Parts of metal around him broke off, and the platform was about to break apart, but Vincent managed to hold on. When he looked up again, however, he was confused and shocked that Hojo was gone.

Was he hallucinating? Was that a side effect of Meteor? Before Vincent could think about that, however, another explosion occures close above him and he looks up, seeing another parts of metal, covered in flames, falling towards him, and he just stood there, calm as always. He was no longer the man he was back in his youth all those 30 years ago.

"Vincent!"

Turning around at the person who called out his name, Vincent saw, in mild surprise, that Yuffie was heading towards him on a hover-bike, and realised that she came to get him to safety, despite that he could tell she looked green in the face. Not wasting anymore time, Vincent leaped off the platform and onto the bike, behind Yuffie but he took control of the bike, letting the young ninja take a break, as she looked ready to throw up, while they both flew away, as Vincent gave a final glare at the controls where Hojo was.

However, as the two flew away, what they didn't notice, was that the computer was still doing something as it was close in shutting down completely, activating words, "start" and "fragment program".

* * *

 _Three years later..._

Cloud arrived in Fort Condor via his Fenrir motorbike with a package with him, turning the bike off, then approached a house which one of his clients waited. Since the old couple who were originally part of Mideel before it was destroyed by one of the WEAPONs three years ago handed him the package to deliever to their daughter, Freya, he couldn't help but feel that the name sounded familiar.

Arriving at the doorstep, Cloud knocked on the door a few times.

"Hello? Who is it?" came a young woman's voice from the other side, and Cloud felt that the voice sounded familiar, but he ignored it. Maybe it was his imagination.

"My name's Cloud Strife of the Strife Delivery Service." Cloud replied. "I've come with a package from the Laine family."

There was a moment of pause, before the woman inside the house replied, "Just a minute, please."

Cloud waited for a minute, until he heard footsteps from the inside of the house, and then the door unlocking, and the finally, it opened to reveal a young ash-blonde haired woman, around his age, her brown eyes blinking in surprise, as she wore seemingly expensive clothing. None the less, she smiled as she seemed friendly.

"A package from my parents, right?" Freya asked, then she giggled, "Thanks. How much to I owe you?"

"Just 35 gil." Cloud replied.

"Not surprised, considering how far you've travelled, and considering how my parents used to live." Freya said as she pulled out some of the money to pay for the single letter, signing the paper work. She then tilted her head slightly, and asked, "Do you remember me by any chance?"

Surprised, Cloud blinked, before thinking hard. Unable to come up with a memory of this woman at the moment, he shook his head, answering, "Sorry, but no."

Freya sighed, "Just as I thought." before smiling in sadness, "Cloud...I'm sorry I couldn't help you eight years ago. I hope we'll meet up again soon." taking the letter, and giving the confused man her goodbyes before closing the door.

The blonde-spiky-haired man stood there for a moment, before shrugging it off, muttering to himself, "Maybe I'll remember later." before turning around, then rode off on his bike to return to Edge.

From the slightly opened curtains from her window, Freya watched Cloud go, and sighed, before she went over to her couch and opened the letter.

It wasn't until an hour later that she got a phone call on her PHS, and answered it. As she listened to whoever was calling, Freya's brows furrowed, before saying, "Yes sir. I'll get there as soon as I can."

Hanging up, she went over to her wardrobe, and pulled out an old but still clean uniform she kept for three years, and Freya sighed. "Looks like it's time to get into action again."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the prologue of the extended version of Dirge of Cerberus. Please review, fellow readers, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Sea of Flames-Part one

**Author's note: Sorry for the lack of updates. Been unable to focus lately. I'm finding myself liking the new remake of FFVII less and less each day already and it hasn't even come out yet.**

 **Cloud: Are they really changing the entire story?**

 **Tashasaurous: They're not even making it connected to the Compilation either. They even redoing the models of you guys too.**

 ***Cloud and Reno gasp***

 **Reno: (Shocked) What!? They can't do that! That's gonna ruin my reputation, man!**

 **Cloud: Good thing you're keeping us alive. Might as well say the me in the new remake is my alternate universe-self.**

 **Tashasaurous: Tell me about it. At least the remake is actually happening, but it'll be the last FFVII game they'll ever make, going by my predictions. Anywho, let's continue on. Boys, if you will.**

 **Cloud and Reno: Tashasaurous owns no rights to Final Fantasy VII or it's Compilation and characters. Those rights belong to Square Enix only.**

* * *

Chapter one: Sea of Flames-Part one.

 _The crystals glowing in a cave like this in the darkness was always something of beauty. Small ponds looked stunning in the crystal's lights. Not that Vincent payed any attention to those. Being the silent man that he was, he just sat on the ground, gazing at one paticular crystal-one that kept the woman he loved inside. Lucrecia Cresent, a former scientest whom Vincent first guarded years ago, and during that time, he had fallen in love with her._

 _She was also, unfortunately, the birth mother of Sephiroth. But all of that was in the past, for as the threat of Sephiroth has died out completely a year ago._

 _When Vincent first saw her again after 30 years, he was shocked and, somewhat relieved. He had thought she had died after Sephiroth was born, but instead, in her guilt, she sealed herself inside this crystal, in a strange way, becoming immortal herself, but unlike Vincent who he can easily move around, Lucrecia refused to free herself._

 _He opened his deep red eyes and gazed at the sleeping form of the women, which, he didn't tell anyone, but he was still in love with. "So..." he thought. "We meet again...Lucrecia."_

 _He could then hear strange, subtle fluctuations, before he closed his eyes, and the last thing he could hear, was her voice...Lucrecia's beautiful voice, which was saddened._

 _"I'm so sorry."_

* * *

When Vincent opened his eyes, he was in his room in a home he had found in Kalm. What he had witnessed in the cave was just a dream, but to him, it seemed as real as ever. He couldn't understand why Lucrecia was feeling guilty.

"Why?" he thought to himself. "I'm the one who should apologize."

He was still haunted by his sins from the past, despite having made peace for the death of Hojo and the world was saved from Sephiroth and Meteor. But unlike Cloud, who has at least finally managed to forgive himself for the deaths of his best friend Zack, and Aerith, whom, while Cloud didn't say it, Vincent could tell that the young blonde-haired man had loved Aerith.

" _Are sins ever forgiven?_ " Cloud had asked a year ago, back in the Forgotten City where Vincent saved Cloud from the Remnants when the latter tried to save the children, including Denzel and Marlene. At that time, it was the first time anyone asked Vincent that question, for the older man had realised that he and Cloud, both different men, different aged, a good bit over 40 years apart, had a lot in common.

" _I've never tried._ " was Vincent's honest answer.

In the end, Cloud found his own answer, and he managed to do it within two years. Since then, he's been a bit more happier, maybe starting a relationship with Tifa, and has been a father figure to Denzel, and Marlene loved him as her second father.

The reason why Vincent was in Kalm now, as on the bedside table next to his bed, his phone, which, after the Edge incident a year ago, he had bought for himself to keep in contact with his friends-except for Yuffie whom isn't allowed to ring him, but unfortunately, the young ninja did anyway-, had a message from one of his friends-Reeve.

 _Meet me in Kalm. We need to talk._

 _-Reeve._

Vincent briefly listened to the Channel Seven news that was going on, still in thoughts of his dream, and about Lucrecia.

" _Three weeks ago, our crew left for Midgar._ " said the male announcer.

" _However, the group's whereabouts' still remain unknown. What really happened down there_?" the female announcer added.

" _Tonight, for the first time, we give you the final transmission that was received before all contact was lost_." The male announcer concluded. The anchorman's faces were soon covered by a video that expanded from the corner of the screen which showed a young broadcaster and several men in heavy work uniforms at the front of a large building.

" _For the past three years, this door has remained sealed_ ," she said. " _However, those seals are about to be broken. There are no records of this place located deep within the Shinra Building, another of the companies' secret's revealed recently. According to an investigator's reports, there is evidence that people were once transported here_."

Vincent just ignored the news now, briefly wondering why he even turned the TV on in the first place. Probably to distract him from his thoughts, but obviously that didn't work out so well. " _If rumors of the Shinra Company conducting human experiments are true, then this may be where those nefarious deeds were carried out. To bring you this exclusive footage, Channel Seven news has teamed up with volunteer Organization...wait, I think I see something now..._ "

He looked out of his window, as it was in the middle of the night, the full moon seen in the sky, as fireworks then went off, for a celebration and a festival was going on in Kalm, with human activity down below. People were dancing, children asking their parents to buy certain toys or items, balloons floating into the sky. It was a happy and festive time.

But Vincent wasn't the time to go to these kind of things, even in his youth. Aside from Veld in the Turks, and Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, Nanaki, and Reeve now, Vincent never had any friends.

Suddenly he sensed something and jerked his head to the window again, just as a missile came from out of nowhere and it crashed into a building which exploded instantly, freezing the festival, and people screamed in shock and surprise at this.

"What the heck was that!?" one man in the streets asked.

As if to answer the man's questions, three unknown helicopter-like aircrafts appeared, descending to Kalm. In cord-like devices, armed men in blue glowing unusual suits with machine downs drop out of the aircrafts and detact themselves from the cord devices. Their helmets seem to have detecting devices to dectect people who still had traces of Geostigma, because one man, who had planned on going to Midgar to the Church to get cured would never have the chance, because the men opened fire and gunned him down, killing him.

People screamed and ran away at this, panicking as the once calm Kalm was bristled into chaos. Another aircraft descended and dropped a large container to the ground, and strange mutant dog-like monsters in the same uniform appeared, and charged at another person who was clean from the Stigma, and grabbed hold of the panicking man, then dragged him off.

Vincent had stood and was observing the entire thing, not liking this one bit. Whoever these men are, he knew they were against Humanity for some reason, and a sense of a crowded deja vu hit him hard. Just then, a helicoptor appeared in front of him, and fired a missile which destroyed his room. But Vincent, having ablities to emerge from fire due to the experiments done to him, leaped out and jumped from one roof to another, at each angle, fired and shot down the chopper with his Cerberus.

As he landed skillfully, the chopper exploded behind him.

"Get in there!" one soldier cruely ordered to a person who, along with other people, including a sad and terrified little girl with a Moogle doll, were forced into the containers like criminals but they were innocent. "Move it!" the soldier continued.

Fire broke out in the entire city, and the crisis continued. Vincent leaped from the roof he stood on and onto a metal balcony, and looking extremely pissed off and not happy. People continued to run away in fear, though some were unfortunately either taken to the containers or shot dead.

* * *

Around the same time...

Cloud had just returned to Edge and was just parking Fenrir outside of Seventh Heaven, where Tifa, Denzel and Marlene waited, since they planned on going to Kalm for the Festival for the children as the two adults had promised a week back. The children ran up to him and wrapped their arms around his waist once he stood up from the bike. A smile formed on his lips, and placed a hand onto each child's shoulder. While neither children were his, Denzel, someway, was his adoptive son who looked up to him.

"Sorry I'm late." Cloud said.

"You're not late, Cloud." Marlene shook her head. "We just came out to wait for you."

"Then you came back just in time." Denzel added, looking up at his guardian.

Tifa also went over to greet him with a smile of her own, "Cloud. How was the delivery?"

Cloud nodded towards his childhood friend and replied, "Same as usual," then looked at his 'family' and asked, "I guess we're all ready to head to Kalm, right?"

The others nodded. However, just before they were about to head over to the Buggy they managed to bring back from the Gold Saucer, for all the times Cloud expected his replaced PHS to ring, it had to be now. Sighing, Cloud pulled out his phone and answered it, "Hello?"

" **Cloud. It's me, Reeve. Listen, you need to get yourself, Tifa and the children out of Edge, now.** " it was Reeve, and he sounded stressed and on edge.

"Reeve? What's wrong?" Cloud asked, sensing the streesed tone, and all of the sudden, he had a strong bad gut feeling, glancing at Tifa who now held a worried look on her expression. Denzel and Marlene looked at each other, neither of the two knowing what was going on.

" **Kalm is attacked. I'm on my there with WRO as we speak. I'll tell you more later. Right now, Edge could be in danger**." Reeve explained.

Cloud sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. So much for going to the festival. He then replied, ""Alright, we'll evacuate right away." then he hung up.

He turned to Tifa who immediately understood the situation, as did the children who, as young as they were, quickly gathered the something bad was happening and both looked very worried already.

"I'll take the kids to the car." Tifa nodded.

Cloud nodded in return, then while Tifa took Denzel and Marlene to the buggy out the back, he dialed the number he really didn't want to ring, but knew he had no choice.

It was about damn time that ShinRa would clean up their mess.

* * *

Healen Lodge was being flooded by the men in the blue glowing suits, looking for any signs of their targets, but it was every single one of those houses were empty, and the soldiers were getting frustrated. Little did they know, the people who still lived around these parts were already evacuated by the help of former ShinRa employees who returned to work for Rufus ShinRa 6 months back and rode away in choppers.

The last ones to be needed to escape were Rufus ShinRa and his four Turks-Tseng, Rude, Reno and Elena.

"Boss, I seriously think you should get to somewhere safe." Reno spoke as he prepared to get the chopper ready, with Rude again in the co-pilot's seat.

"No." Rufus shook his head, "I cannot allow myself to stand by and let these strange men plot something that could very well mean the end of the world." Rufus pointed out.

"Sir, your safety is one of our top priorities." Tseng stated, and the others Turks nodded in agreement.

"I know, but I refuse to run away like a coward." Rufus replied. "I appreciate your loyalties, as always, but running off would make me like my father."

Reno shook his head, "Must've taken after his mother." he muttered to himself to make sure no one else heard. Just as he was about to place on his head sets, his PHS rang, which he and everyone else noticed.

"Ah, for cryin' out friggin' loud. Why now!?" Reno grunted in irritation, pulling out his PHS from his pockets and answered it, "What?" clearly not in the mood, and that he and the others were in a hurry. "If this is something related to those mother crappin' guys killing people or placing them in those damn containers like rats, you'd better have a rain check."

" **Reno, I need to speak with Rufus. It's about those guys you just mentioned, and from the sound of things, it's clear that you know something already.** " It was Cloud, and he sounded just as irritated as Reno did.

The redhead rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "Well, excuse me for not saying 'Hello'." before stating, "Look, Cloud, I have no idea who the hell those guys are, just so you know. As a matter of fact, the Turks and I are busy evacuating people here, and not just the President."

He heard Cloud groan, before the latter said, " **Cut the crap and just put Rufus on. I don't have much time since Edge is being evacuated, since you're being lazy and all, though I'm surprised you're evacuating at all.** " clearly impaitent.

"Alright, listen you spikey-haired chocobo-head!" Reno shouted, getting more irritated than he already was, "You could've just called before any of this happened!"

" **I only just found out now.** " was Cloud's irritated answer.

Reno sighed explosivly, before replying, "Okay, I'm sorry. Those guys caught us off-guard too. Look, I'll put Rufus on, but I doubt he'll anything about this crap anyway."

He then turned around as Rufus approached, and the redhead said, "Sir, it's for you."

"Obviously." Rufus replied, taking the phone and held it to his ear and mouth. "Cloud, I gather that you believe that I have something to do with this new threat, am I right?"

" **What do you think?** " Cloud asked sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rufus sighed. "And considering how Reeve is your ally, I take that he already called you to evacuate yourself and your family as he is the head of WRO."

" **I know you. Smart-ass as always. Anyway, I want to know who these people are, since I have a feeling they're related to your dirty work.** " Cloud answered.

Rufus blinked, a bit surprised, but then again, there were a lot of things his Father's original board members didn't tell him after he became President three years ago. Plus, he never trusted Scarlet, Heidegger or Hojo in the first place, since he had heard from Reeve that they secretly plotted to take over Midgar or destroy the world after they thought he died when WEAPON attacked.

Thus, it would make more sense as those three and his father held more dark secrets he and the Turks obviously were never told. This was probably the proof of that. And these men appeared at the same time as the crew members who went to investigate Midgar disappeared. It had to be a connection and he knew it.

He sighed, "I hate to admit it, but this is more likely my father's dirty work. Plus, you know that he and I never got on so well."

" **Pah. Like you don't actually know about all of those secrets.** " Cloud mumbled.

The young Shinra sighed again, "You know as well as I do, Cloud. I was admittedly glad that my father died in the hands of Sephiroth three years ago, and, I would've killed the old man myself."

"You nearly did." Reno whispered to himself as he and his co-workers listened. He still remembered the incident with the first AVALANCHE, one that destroyed the Turks even after the organization was defeated and the world was first saved, before Sephiroth decided to return.

Then Reno got to thinking, just how many evil men were out there in the world who wanted to have the world destroyed? As heartless as Reno can be, he didn't want the world destroyed. He wasn't that heartless, and neither were the Turks, or even Rufus.

There was a pause, before Rufus heard Cloud sigh and then the man on the other side said, " **We need to talk to Reeve about this, somewhere where those won't find us** _ **.**_ "

"After the evacuation." Rufus agreed. He looked at his employees who nodded in agreement.

" **Fine. I think Kalm should be okay once WRO gets those guys out.** " Cloud decided.

"We'll meet you there." Rufus replied, then hung up and gave the phone back to Reno who, while the President was talking to Cloud, had placed his headsets on, and now once putting his phone away, lifted the chopper up into the air via control-stick and flew the chopper with the other Turks and Rufus away from Healen, escaping the blue suited soldiers.

"Are you sure that Kalm is alright?" Rude asked.

"With WRO, it will be." Rufus nodded, "And I have a supicious feeling that a certain Ex-Turk would be aiding them."

Reno quirked an eyebrow, then remembered something, "Who? Vincent?" having remembered that about a month ago when he visited Kalm, he met up with Vincent who had moved there recently.

"I wonder who those men are." Elena thought, deeply, and in a hint of worry.

"Whoever they are, they must be stopped." Tseng noted, and the others didn't disagree with him.

* * *

Vincent was still observing the situation, and his eyes narrowed as his gripped the railing tightly. "What's going on?" he asked.

Unknown to him, three of the soldiers were on the roof behind him, and from their line of vision of their helments, the soldiers noticed that Vincent had his back to them. The helmet-masks scanned the Ex-Turk and their computer deviced scanned his name, his gender, his blood type.

* * *

Inside a computer room, a young girl with a helmet on, rechieving the transmission from each soldiers, rechieved one of Vincent.

She nodded, and muttered, "Found you."

It seems that Vincent too, is a target.

* * *

 **Tashasaurous: Author's Note-This is the first chapter done. We continue in the next chapter.**

 **Cloud: Maybe you should start writing 7,000 word chapters.**

 **Tashasaurous: (thinks, then shrugs) I'll think about it.**

 **Reno: I'm not sure if I like this version better or your old story better. Anyway, nice to see that you're gonna bring everyone in again. I still miss them.**

 **Tashasaurous: In the meantime, fellow readers, please continue your reviews and we'll see you again in the next chapter.**

 **Author's Note: This is based on both Dirge of Cerberus Final Fantasy VII and a somewhat remake of my original story "Where Are They?" and part of my headcanon and the Canon of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII.**


	3. Chapter 2: Sea of Flames-Part two

**Disclaimer: Okay, I confess, maybe I'm not good in writing Final Fantasy VII stories, but at least I try.**

 **Reno: You're probably one of the few people who are actually writing a novelisation of this story, adding in details on loose ends that weren't even placed in the game.**

 **Cloud: Don't feel too bad about it.**

 **Tashasaurous: Thanks, guys. Anyway, here's the second chapter. I don't own FFVII or it's Compilation(which I'm still waiting for the next title of the series to be made). Square Enix owns all rights.**

* * *

Chapter two: Sea of Flames-Part two.

Sensing movement behind him, Vincent quickly turned to see three of the new enemy soldiers taking aim to kill him. But he was faster and instantly pulled out Cerberus and shot the three men dead instantly. Knowing that he was supposed to meet up with Reeve and having a feeling that he's the only one-unfortunately-to try and drive these men away, Vincent followed the trail of the railing, climbing up the ladder and onto the rooftops which was also on fire.

Along the way, Vincent found bullet casings which would come in handy later on. Back in his earlier days, he had gone through the early versions of the simulation program as part of his training to become a Turk, not like the days from before three years ago, where the newer generations after his time-Tseng, Rude and Reno for example-had gone through the more high-tech advanced training.

Not knowing how many of these strange soldiers are, Vincent fought them and either shot them to death or used the combination of his martial arts and the powers that was given to him during the experimation on him before he went into his deep thirty year sleep. Finally finding a doorway that leads to the ground down below in the streets, Vincent entered the staircase while avoiding gunfire by the soldiers and in return killed them along the way down, which was getting quite annoying and frustrating.

It's not that he wasn't capable of doing this on his own. He was a Turk once upon a time. He just didn't expect this to happen. Then again, these strange soldiers had caught everyone off-guard, and as far as he knew, no one knew who they were. Finally reaching the bottom, Vincent paused a bit, a bit lost.

"Now where am I supposed to meet Reeve?" He asked himself.

Reeve. He had to know something about this. Being the commissioner of the World Regenesis Organization-Aka; WRO, he had to know something about this. Then again, Reeve probably didn't know about Kadaj and his gang since WRO were busy with trying to retain order a year ago. Or maybe this was what Reeve wanted to meet Vincent with about. Either way, Vincent knew, his only optain was to keep fighting until things hopefully calm down.

Rufus and his Turks probably weren't going to help, that's for sure, and Vincent doubted Veld would know, as he hasn't heard from his former friend and partner after four years ago.

Exiting the building, Vincent was heading straight into a battle zone as more soldiers appeared to try and kill him, not that they had any chance. Plus, other soldiers were focusing on either kidnapping people or just simply killing them.

This Vincent refused to allow. He might look scary and have monsters reside in his body, but at the moment, Vincent was more human than these soldiers were right now. He heard a terrified scream coming from the corner and as he quickly approached it, three armed men had cornered an innocent and terrified man who was trapped with his back touching the wall. In a matter of five seconds or less, Vincent shot the soldiers down in three shots, one for each soldier.

Lowering his weapon, he told the terrified man, "Go, and find a place to hide. I'll take care of these men."

Seeing that the man in red had saved his life, the terrified citizen nodded, and shakily muttered, "T-Thank you for saving me. I thought I was a goner." before he digged his hand into his pocket and then handed a bit surprised Vincent a bottle before running off to hide somewhere. Vincent looked at the bottle in his gaunlet hand, and found that it was a exiliar to reboost his Materia magic. Well, at least that citizen was generous enough to give Vincent a bit of a boost.

As he ran through the streets of the damaged Kalm, fighting and killing soldiers both on the ground and in the buildings from the windows who try to catch him off-guard, and saving as many innocent people as he could, Vincent never tired too quickly. But he knew that not everyone could be saved. He wasn't a superhero or anything.

He paused as he heard the sound of one of the aircrafts, and Vincent looked up briefly to see one flying away with a container, and he couldn't sworn he heard screams coming from inside the container. So they were gathering people like animals. Now Vincent was really pissed.

It was like he was experiencing Hojo's disgusting plots of doing human experiments all over again. Vincent could not allow anymore innocent people to suffer. Continuing on his self-mission, he then heard more screams, and instantly just arrived on time to see one of those strange dog-like monsters drag a young innocent little girl, about eight years old, being dragged into one of the containers which was then shut, locking her inside. He then heard another scream and from the corner as he arrived, was an innocent woman who was screaming as she was being severly tortured by another dog-monster.

Having enough, Vincent carefully took aim and fired at the dog-monster, killing it while rushing over to see if the woman was alright. He helped her sit up as she was panting, tears falling. He caught sight of a familiar black ugly mark on the woman's neck, and his eyes furrowed.

Geostigma.

"You alright?" He asked softly.

The woman panted, before begging, "Please...my daughter...you have to save her, please!"

Without hesitation, Vincent quickly returned to the container, as he could hear the little girl screaming and she was crying out, "Mommy! I want my mommy!" and she was obviously crying in fear and sorrow, as a young child would who would still have their parents.

Though just as Vincent was about to free her, he suddenly caught sight of more of the blue-glowing suited men who fired at him. As usual, he dodged all attacks around him, and fired back in return, killing as many soldiers and dog-monsters as he could. Eventually, once he knew that there were no more around this area, he approached the container, and saw that the switch would be easily be pressed to either open or close the door to this container. At least it wasn't any keycodes.

Simply pushing the botton to open the door, the container was opened up, and while the little girl looked at Vincent nervously, he simply nodded and muttered, "It's alright. You and your mother should be safe for now."

Hearing this, the girl instantly nodded and muttered a 'thank you' before running off towards the corner, screaming, "Mommy!" as she then hugged her mother who held her tightly in her arms.

"Rio! My baby!" the mother cried her eyes out in relief.

At this, Vincent simply walked away and continued on, secretly hoping that the mother and daughter would find a place to hide and be safe until Kalm was, well, calm again.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Edge, Cloud had just approached Tifa and the kids and the buggy to figure out where to go for safe keeping until Kalm was alright to head to once those strange soldiers had been defeated or driven off. However, suddenly they heard screams and from the direction from the town which also held the Momument which was rebuilt, people were instantly running away, passing the now stunned Cloud, Tifa, and the terrified Denzel and Marlene.

Just then, they heard a familiar scream and were horrified as a couple of strange dog-mutan monsters chasing a familiar double-ponytailed girl carrying a toy Moogle running and screaming in fear, and Cloud and Tifa both gasped in horror.

"Katie!" Cloud, Tifa, Marlene and Denzel cried out. Immediately, Cloud took out his Fusion swords, and just as the monsters closed in on Katie who tripped and fell onto the groun, Cloud swung and slashed at the enemies, killing them instantly. He then knelt down and picked the terrified girl who was one of the children who had been kidnapped by Kadaj's gang a year ago, and both stood up.

"Katie, are you alright?" Cloud asked, holding the trumatized child who shook her head, before she wrapped her arms around his waist, instantly crying. He sighed, and said, "C'mon, it's not safe here."

However, just as they were about to approach the car, just then Cloud saw a missle and yelled out, "Watch out!" and pushed Tifa, Katie, Denzel and Marlene out of the way just as the missile hits the car and blew it up instantly, wrecking it completley, leaving Cloud's bike the only vechile avaliable, but it wouldn't be enough for five people. To make matters worse, blue-glowing suited men landed from the aircraft and in front of Cloud and the others, trapping them at the wall, while Cloud had Tifa and the children stand behind him to try and keep them safe, but things weren't looking too good here.

"Damn!" Cloud hissed softly.

Before the armed men could do anything, however, one was suddenly shot to death, another was stabbed by a thrown red crimson Shuriken that appeared out of nowhere, and finally, a red-haired young man in a familiar uniform with an EMR rushed over and whacked the last one in the face before using his weapon to electrocute the enemy. At first, Cloud and Tifa thought it was Reno, but then they took a better look, and found that this redhead's hair was a bit more tamed than Reno's, the lack of goggles, and the undershirt was tucked in, and no facical tattoos either.

"Take that you mother friggin' bastards!" the redhead said to the dead soldiers.

"Rod, this is no time to be swearing!" a woman's voice yelled out.

Rod turned to his companions who were arriving on a large van which drove up and stopped near Rod, Cloud and the others. On top of the van was a young woman who had retrieved her Shuriken, having red-ish brown hair with matching eyes, wearing a Turk uniform and black fingerless gloves, and to Cloud's surprise, was Freya who was also wearing a Turk uniform and had a shotgun resting on her shoulder. Now the ash-blonde haired woman looked more familiar to Cloud. It was Freya who had yelled out to Rod who looked at her sheepishly.

"Yes, ma'am." Rod shrugged.

"Freya!?" Cloud and, surprisingly, Tifa, both exclaimed.

Freya looked down at Cloud and his 'family' and she said, "This way, quick!"

Not that Cloud trusted the Turks, he just never saw this many before. Still, he'd rather be with the Turks right now than being killed or getting his family killed by Deepground.

The back of the van opened up, and while Tifa loaded herself and the children into the van, Cloud got back on Fenrir and drove it into the back as quickly but carefully as he could, while Freya, the urban-haired woman and Rod joined them, shutting the doors, while the van took off. Once Cloud, Tifa and the children all sighed in relief, they noticed that they were more 'Turks' with them.

A man with glasses and a scar, with raven hair and facial looks that seemed like he was from Gongaga, wielding a katana, another young woman, a bit older, looking almost like an bit older identical version of Elena, and a tall man with orange hair and sunglasses.

Rod then pulled out his PHS and dialed a number before talking to whoever he was calling, "Rafe, what's your status?"

He then had to flinch the phone away briefly from his ear as the person, Rafe on the other end, cried out, " **DAMN! There's too many of them! Can't even get the citizens away for long! And what's with these goddamn containers!?** "

"Dude, just calm the hell down and just get yourself and the others and everyone in the city outta here!" Rod quickly said.

" **AH! Retreating on the double!** " Rafe then hung up, and the redhead grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The tall orange-haired man quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Lemme guess; that bad, huh, Roddy?"

"Shut up, Legend." Rod sighed, glaring at the older man. "I already have a hellva headache as it is."

"I'm just tryin' to lighten the mood." Legend shrugged.

While this was going on, Freya approached Cloud, Tifa and the three children and checked up on them. "Everyone alright?" She asked.

"Just a bit shaken." Tifa replied, "I didn't expect to see you again, Freya."

Cloud blinked, before asking, "Tifa, do you know her?"

The female martial artist sighed, before admitting, "I don't know if you remember or probably never seen Freya before, Cloud, but while you, Zack and Sephiroth were checking his out in the Mako Reactor, Freya here was from the Turks and she came to investigate and help out...I think."

"He has, but he doesn't remember me." Freya spoke up, sighing. "Then again, Mako Poisoning can sometimes do that, and, well, even I had no power to stop you-know-who from doing those awful experiments after the Nibelhiem incident."

Cloud gapped, then sighed, and grumbled, "Not surprised. I think I'm gonna need another raincheck on my memory when things settle down."

"At least you're still alive." Freya tried to lighten the mood. "I wasn't too late to help you guys this time."

Deciding to worry about the past later, Cloud then looked at the other Turks and asked, "So, you guys are the Turks too? Other than Freya, I haven't seen any of you before."

""Former Turks, actually." The scarred-faced Turk corrected, "We went into Exile almost four years ago."

"Exile?" Cloud repeated in shock.

Rod smirked, "Apparently, our good deeds in saving the world from the big-ass summon Ziconiade brought to life by mad scientest Fuhito wasn't on the good list of Rufus's old man or Scarlet and Heidegger. Long story short."

"Ziconiade? What's that?" Tifa asked.

"Well, let's just say that Ziconiade was the first world threat that appeared before Sephiroth returned." Freya sheepishly shrugged. "We Turks managed to stop it and save the world just before Sephiroth decided to show up. Since then, we were in hiding, but we came back to help evacuate Midgar three years ago."

"So Tseng, Reno and Rude were the only ones left, and then they recuited Elena." Cloud summed up. "I'm surprised that those guys are still alive."

"Probably because Rufus convinced his father to keep the remaining Turks on." The urban woman stated. "We may not be Turks anymore, but you can't really leave the organization, because once you're in, you're a Turk even if you quit or retire." She added, before glancing at Cloud and gave an apologetic smile, "I'm relieved that you came out of the Mako Poisoning, Cloud."

Cloud and Tifa blinked in surprise.

"You know about me?" Cloud asked.

"Cissnei!" Legend softly warned.

Cissnei ignored the warning and admitted, "I knew Zack too. It's a long story, and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save him."

"Like we said, long story." Freya added. "Then again, Zack knew how to make friends."

Even though Cloud was shocked to hear that his best friends knew some of the Turks, he decided to let it slide for now, and nodded, "Yeah, Zack was always like that."

Then, a PHS rang and the scarred-faced Turk pulled out his PHS and answered, "This is Balto."

" **It's me, Veld. I want all of you to meet me in Kalm. We are to have a meeting as soon as things calm down there. Make sure all of you get there safely** _ **.**_ **I'm counting on you all.** " Whoever this Veld was, he immediately hung up as soon as he called.

"Was that the ol' man?" Legend asked, having his arms crossed to his chest.

"Indeed. He wants us to meet him in Kalm." Balto replied.

"Actually, we need to get to Kalm too." Cloud spoke up, having overheard the conversation. Then he looked at the former Turks and asked, "Do any of you know who these men are?"

Rod shrugged apologetically, "Sadly, no. Sorry man."

"Can't say we have." The blonde-haired female Turk sighed.

"Why am I getting the gut feeling that it's related to Hojo's sick experiment crap?" Legend grumbled. Everyone looked at him with both glares and question looks. He shrugged cluelessly at them, "What?"

Cloud sighed, and thought to himself, thinking that maybe these men were related to ShinRa's secrets afterall, even if Rufus stated that even he didn't know what was going on either.

* * *

Back in Kalm, Vincent had just arrived in the town's square after finding it empty, but kept vigilant. Just then, he looked up and saw a helicopter, armed and ready, hovering and targeting him. Expression not changing, Vincent got ready to fight, and rolled out of the way from incoming bullets and fired back, quickly damaging the wings, but it seemed to be stubborn.

Vincent then ran along the walls of buildings to get higher to the helicopter while avoiding more bullets from the aircraft, and fired severe bullets at the enemy vessel in return, causing more damage on it as a result before leaping into the air and fired three more times and bullets went right through them, before he landed safely back on the ground, but dodged out of the way just in time as more bullets kept on coming.

However, to more bad luck, just before the helicopter was about to crash, it fired a couple of missiles at Vincent who quickly leaped into a nearby building and the door slammed shut just in time, escaping the missiles which hit the fountain, but obviously missed it's target.

Sighing in brief relief, but knowing that he was a little stuck, Vincent decided to investigate the house which seemed empty.

' _Not a pleasent way to escape, but it's better than nothing._ ' Vincent thought to himself as he went to check around the building.

Finding no one in the house at the moment, Vincent ventured his way up to the second floor and into an empty room, becoming more vigilant. It was quiet.

Too quiet.

* * *

In the computer room, the girl takes off her helmet, revealling to strangely be no more than nine years old, with short orange-urban hair, but strange glowing orange eyes, as she spoke, "Vincent Valentine."

Her eyes then turned into a normal blue, while she continued. "We found you."

"Is this the one?" a very deep male voice inquired. Behind her, it was a half-giant man.

The girl nodded, "Yes."

The man, who is revealed to be a large muscle man, around 9.5 feet tall that would make Barret and Rude look like teddy bears and Reno and Yuffie look like ants. This man had a glowing blue uniform but it was sleeveless, with gloves, blue hair and unnatural yellow eyes, and his hair seemed to be growing on his back. In many ways, he was more beastly than human.

He then crashed right into a wall.

* * *

Hear the crash behind him, Vincent whipped around to see a muscular man stomp into the room before stopping. A young girl stepped around the larger man, her eyes glowing unnaturally and stood next to her companion.

"The Protomateria." The girl spoke, "Tell us where it is."

' _What?_ ' Vincent thought, while remaining silent, as he just looks at them. For all he knew, these two people were probably just as worse as Sephiroth three years ago. Whatever this Protomateria is, Vincent had a feeling it held strong power like the Black Materia and Aerith's White Materia.

"Hail Weiss." The large half-giant muttered, just as more soldiers stormed into the room, weapons at ready, and the armed men echoed in unison, "Hail Weiss!"

Those lower ranked soldiers stood no chance, as Vincent quickly dismissed them and killed them, not even having a single scratch. He once again stood and stared at the two other people who had observed the fight-if that's what you want to call it.

The large brute smirked, "Challenge accepted."

However, the girl, suddenly having her energy drained away, collasped to the floor and passed out, and then a voice came from the other said of the door, "This way!"

Not impressed, the large brute muttered to Vincent, "Luck in on your side." before he picked up the girl and held her in one hand, and began to walk away.

"I'm sorry." the girl muttered weakly.

Vincent's eyes narrowed, and he quickly demanded, "Who are you?"

The large brute paused, before turning his head to the side to glance at Vincent and answered, "I am Azul. We will meet again." before turning back and walked away back to the other side of the wall.

By the time the large brute and the girl were gone, the door opened again, and this time, it was people whom Vincent didn't have to fight against. A man in a blue suit, and soldiers in normal gray uniforms arrived. The man in the blue suit had black hair and small goatee, probably into his late forties or something.

"What happened here?" asked the man, before turning to Vincent and asked if the man in red was alright. It was Reeve.

Vincent nodded, before saying, "Reeve, nice to see you again." before admitting, "Not a very interesting outfit, though." having a small trace of a smirk. The outfit which Reeve was wearing, as a simple blue coat. He could've picked something a bit better like a normal suit or something.

Reeve chuckled in slight embarrassment, "It took me a while to decide which costume I'd put on for today." before becoming serious and said, "But enough of the small talk. Who were those soldiers that just left?"

"I don't know." Vincent shook his head, before stating, "The large one called himself Azul."

At this, Reeve gasped in shock, "Azul the Cerulean!? Of the Tviest?"

' _Sounds like you know something, Reeve._ ' Vincent thought, but didn't voice those words.

Suddenly the gray-suited man, who was a WRO soldier, quickly cried out to Reeve, "Commissioner!" and down stairs, they could hear gunshots, which told the group that more blue-glowing suited soldiers arrived and were fighting against the WRO soldiers. They didn't have much time.

"We'll discuss this later." Reeve decided, explaining, "WRO troops have arrived and commenced rescue operations. We could use your help, Vincent." before turning to walk away, but stopped when Vincent said his name. Reeve turned around to face his old friend again.

"I don't know what you are up to, but I want absolutely no part of it." Vincent stated. As far as he's concerned, he did what he could to help out. Now that WRO was here, here wasn't any need for him to be around anymore.

Reeve couldn't believe what he was hearing, and protested, "You fought alongside us three years ago!" referring to the time of when they aided Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Barret and Nanaki and all of them and Aerith had fought against ShinRa and Sephiroth. "We need your help once mor-"

He was cut off when gunshots shot through the doorwayd and to Vincent's horror, Reeve was gunned down along with the WRO member, before he quickly fired and killed another enemy soldier down, before going to Reeve's side.

To his irritation, however, the Reeve he was speaking to was just a robot, as the moment he picked the body up, it collasped and a familiar robot cat hopped out and landed on the floor. Vincent mentally sighed in both irritation and relief. It was Reeve's cat robot Cait Sith.

' _I'm gonna kill him._ ' Vincent thought to himself.

"That was a close one!" Cait Sith muttered in relief in his strong accent, "Never was good at fighting. Luckily, I came out wearing _"Reeve."_ " before stating at the somewhat relieved Vincent, "You're really nae a bad bloke, are you, Vincent? You pretend nae to care, but you always come through in the end."

Okay, Vincent can give Cait Sith or Reeve, or whatever, that much. For a split second, he had thought his friend was suddenly killed. Plus, he'd never forgive himself if Reeve suddenly died. So, he might as well help out now that he's here, as much as he didn't like it.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" Vincent asked.

"Let's run those lads outta town." Cait Sith answered, "I'll leave the method up to you. When you've tidied things up, meet me at the square in front of the east church." he instructed before running off.

' _Well,_ ' Vincent thought to himself as he stood up. ' _At least the request is coming from Reeve and not Rufus._ '

* * *

 **Tashasaurous: Author's Note-I'm sorry if I couldn't put Rufus and the Turks into this chapter like I wanted, but I didn't want to make the chapter too long. So, I'll add them in the next chapter.**

 **Reno: *Sighs in relief* For a split second there, I thought Reeve was killed.**

 **Cloud: If I see Reeve again, I'm gonna kill him for nearly giving me a heart attack.**

 ***Suddenly Vincent appears, scaring Reno***

 **Vincent: He says that he's sorry. I already spoke to him.**

 **Reno: For cryin' out loud, Vince! I wish you'd didn't do your vampire technquies!**

 **Tashasaurous: Guys, no fighting. *to the readers* While we wait for the next chapter, in meantime, fellow readers, please continue your reviews and I'll see you again as soon as possible.**

 **Author's note: That scene with Reeve being gunned down before revealing to be a robot with Cait Sith always makes my heart pound scaredly.**


	4. Chapter 3: Sea of Flames-Part three

**Disclaimer:** _This is an extended version of "Dirge of Cerberus-Final Fantasy VII" with new added point of views and some answers that were not seen in the game. The Moogle Girl from FFVII: Advent Children is named Katie in this story._

 **Tashasaurous(Me): I just read a review from Clement Rage, and well, I guess I'm probably not good in this kind of thing, but I try my best for the storylines as I go. I want everyone to enjoy my stories and hear what they think of them. It's not easy filling in the battle-scenes.**

 **Cloud: Didn't you play the games or watched the movie?**

 **Me: Not all of the games, but the thing is, I have such a bad memory, and I suck in remembering certain battle scenes and coming up with my own.**

 **Reno: You're adding in new scenes. How's that not making it slightly different?**

 **Vincent: She's only adding in scenes while doing...well, I suppose it's better left unsaid.**

 **Me: Good point, Vince. Anyway, PLEASE read and enjoy the next chapter. I don't own FFVII or it's Compilation.**

* * *

Chapter three: Sea of Flames-Part three.

As soon as Cait Sith left, Vincent wasted no time in leaping through the window and back into the courtyard. As much as he wasn't in the mood to go through the trouble of fighting again, he knew that the men in blue-glowing suits were troubling, especially when 'Reeve' sounded horrified when Vincent first mentioned about Azul, the half-giant. Plus, he would blame himself if Reeve really had been killed, so, he opted to continue to fight against the soldiers and hopefully things will calm down.

He checked the bullet casings and softly cursed at himself for running extremely low. There was only three left, not enough for Cerberus. Damn. He would have to rely on his martial arts or the demons inside his body and leave the remaining casings for real emergancy. Then again, how was he, or anyone else in Kalm for that matter, supposed to know that some evil army would appear out of nowhere and attack? Without further ado, Vincent rushed off to continue the fight. Along the way, he found more of the WRO soldiers who were right now in the middle of a gun-fight with more of the blue-glowing soldiers.

A bullet suddenly caught Vincent off-guard, but thankfully, it missed. He crouched down next to a WRO member who jumped silently at the man in red's sudden appearence, but sighed in relief, as the young man, no older than at least in his twenties, reached out for another bullet casing for his rifle, and a spare one in the between Vincent and the young man. Eying the rifle, it suddenly gave Vincent an idea, his memories of his training to become a Turk appeared in his mind, despite the situation.

 _SEVERAL YEARS AGO..._

 _Young Vincent Valentine, eighteen years old, has been accepted into the Turk Program of the ShinRa Malfunfictioning Department. He followed one of his teachers, Muhethole Klenz, senior officer of the Turks, down into the weapons storage room. Vincent had to admit, he was rather impressed by the displays of serevel guns, knifes, even swords. He was then lead to a single area where ahead of him, was a dummy target with a circle target in the chest._

 _"As part of training to become a Turk, one must specialize in all different kinds of firearm." Klenz explained as he gestured Vincent to stand onto the middle spot. "Today will you practice rifle-fire arm, Mr. Valentine."_

 _He looked at the younger man, and inquired, "Are you ready?"_

 _"Yes, sir." Vincent replied without hesitation, no expression on his face. However, deep down, he was feeling nervous, but he forced himself to swallow his nervousness. He could not afford to back down now. He's been here for at least a month._

 _"Good." Klenz said, before instructing Vincent to take hold of the rifle which the younger man did as he was told. Vincent held the rifle, the back holder against his shoulder, his eyes looking through the peep-hole at the target, and he carefully aimed at the target._

 _"Fire." Klenz ordered._

 _Vincent pulled the trigger, and shot at the dummy._

"May I burrow that rifle?" Vincent inquired to the young WRO soldier who looked at him, surprised, before he realised that the older man was inquiring about the rifle next to them.

"Uh, yes sir, Mr. Valentine!" The young WRO nodded, handing Vincent over the rifle, which the ex-Turk nodded his thanks, before turning around and positioned himself while behind the crate. Vincent carefully took aim at one of the blue-suited men, both eyes open and focusing on the target, even if the targets were moving. He then pulled the trigger, and right through the chest, the blue-glowing soldier dropped dead, before Vincent repeated this with two other soldiers who were shot either through the head or in the chest. It didn't matter, either way.

The young WRO's eyes widened at how good Vincent was at the rifle. He turned back at the former Turk and muttered, "That was amazing, sir!"

"It's best to focus on the target and not get distracted." Vincent told the young man, before realising that the WRO soldier was at least good at the rifle, but he could use some more training. "What's your name, soldier?"

This was unexpected for the young WRO member, before he answered, "It's Timonthy, sir."

"Alright, I want you to focus on the rifle's aim." Vincent briefly teached, helping Timonthy to hold the rifle carefully, before noticing that the younger man's left eye was closed, and the former Turk explained, "In order to focus on the target, you need both eyes open. Trust me, it will help."

Taking up the advice, Timonthy did as he was told and carefully aimed at another blue-glowing soldier, and this time, for the first time since he arrived in Kalm, actually managed to kill the enemy soldier, which surprised the young WRO soldier. It also surprised him that Vincent was right. However, both knew that this was no time in celebrating.

So when Vincent was about to give the rifle back, Timonthy shook his head, stating, "You can keep it, sir. I have another spare. It can help you too."

Mentally surprised by the generousity, Vincent nodded, knowing that he would need more bullets along the way, so the rifle was the next best thing, and he a muttered a soft, "Thank you." before standing, as did the young WRO soldier, and both went their separate ways to continue the fight through out Kalm, fighting more of those blue-suited men along the way. Soon, Vincent found another young WRO soldier, slightly older than Timonthy, and approached him.

"Do you have any bullet casings I can burrow?" Vincent inquired, showing the WRO member Cerberus and the three remaining casings, not to mention that he was admittedly worried on just how many the rifle he was currently using has left.

"Yes, sir!" The WRO member said, digging into his own pockets and pulled out numberous of bullet casings for both rifles and other guns, including Cerberus which can hold any kind of bullets and even Materia if Vincent wanted to. "We have at least plenty for this. The Commissioner made sure we had more than enough for situations like this, especially in WRO." handing the older man the casings, and again, Vincent nodded his thanks before continuing on his way.

* * *

Things were starting to look up in Kalm, as Vincent joined forces with each groups of the WRO members, helping them save as many innocent lives as possible, as well as fighting against the mysterious enemy soldiers. Certain parts of the city was caught on fire, but fortunately, it seemed that Reeve also had fire-fighters in the Organzation, which, as he learned from another WRO member a short time ago, was originally established three years ago after Meteorfall, the organization is dedicated to aiding the healing process of the planet, as well as protecting it from any who attempt further harm.

It somewhat amused Vincent that Reeve was dubbed as a 'Jenova War hero' which seemed a bit silly, but he decided to worry about that later. Just when he was about to see where the real Reeve was, Vincent suddenly heard sparks and helicopter blades, coming from an opened area from the other side of another double large doors.

"Guess I better make sure it's safe." Vincent muttered to himself, as he then approached the doors, and opened the right one, cautionessly looking around. It was an opened area, surrounded by buildings, and, of all things, it also had a church. Seeing the church gave Vincent a pause, because it reminded him of the run-down ruined chruch in Midgar.

One that Aerith used to spend time in before she met Cloud, and before she died in the hands of Sephiroth. Vincent was only in there once, at the time when Cloud was revived in the waters of the Lifestream where Aerith's flowers used to be before Kadaj destroyed them, only to make a hole which freed the healing waters that was the cure to Geostigma. Vincent liked Aerith, because she...

' _She reminded me of Lucrecia._ ' were Vincent's thoughts. Cetra or not, Aerith was a gentle, kind, caring and brave young woman who risked her life to save the Planet, and was now part of the Lifestream. Vincent remembered how devastated Cloud was when Aerith had been murdered. In fact, they all were, even Vincent himself. But none more so than Cloud who had fallen in love with Aerith.

Vincent was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the sounds again, and whipped around quickly, to see an old enemy he fought not so long ago. In fact, it was probably like maybe five hours ago, as the same helicopter he fought earlier before encountering Azul and the strange girl, hovered into the air, severally damanged but still going.

The Pilot inside, another blue-glowing-suited soldier, fiddled with the computer controls and took aim at Vincent, and had an order to either kill the ex-Turk or bring him alive. Taking aim, the enemy soldier fired bullets from the cannon and shot at Vincent who swiftly dodged out of the way before responding in reclipping Cerberus and counter-attacked himself, again damanging the helicopter even further. However one bullet his Vincent in the arm and he hissed in pain, before forming himself into his cloak and flipped all over the place, like he had back in the forgotten city when he rescued Cloud a year ago.

As he was immortal, the wound in Vincent's arm healed up, which he also added a cure magic from a Materia he burrowed from Yuffie, while inside the cloak, Vincent fired multiple bullets at the helicopter's wing, before landing back on the ground and returned to his human form.

Getting frustrated, the pilot then switched to missles and took aim at Vincent who quickly realised what was about to happen, and waited. Once the missle fired, Vincent leaped out of the way as the missle hits and damages another building, catching it on fire, which gave Vincent another idea as he replaced the clips on Cerberus and then merged himself briefly into the flames by leaping into it, which shocked the pilot of the chopper, wondering how the hell can a man like Vincent do that. Not a moment too soon, Vincent leaped out of the fire and forced it and himself through the chopper's body, brieflly finding himself inside the chopper as stunned enemy soldiers noticed his appearence, before he fired some shots at them before going through the ceiling and out of the chopper, before landing on the roof of another building.

Vincent then ran along the roof-tops, firing at the chopper who tried to hit him several times but ended up missing, as he did more and more severe damage to the aircraft, even stopping to face the front of the chopper, took aim carefully and fired right at the windshield of the helicopter, which speed right through, cracking through the glass and actually shot the pilot right into the heart, and the enemy soldier slumped dead in the pilot's seat. The co-pilot, who was busy getting ready, returned and seeing his comrade dead, quickly took control as the chopper started to go out of control due to lack of human control.

When the co-pilot looked, Vincent wasn't there. The chopper looked around, unaware that Vincent was now behind it, standing on the top of the church, before he leaped into the air and fired at it three more times, before he once again landed right on top of it. Closing his eyes, Vincent focused on the demons inside his body, knowing that he would need their strength to finish this battle off once and for all.

"Galian." Vincent muttered, and at his words, purple light surrounded his body, changing his shape and everything, and transformed into a wolfly beast that resembled to a warewolf. Vincent had turned into Galian Beast. Galian howled before drawing back a clawed fist and punches right into the very core of the chopper which began to fall and collaspe and explode. Galian leaped off and landed safely on the ground, before the light covered it's body and returned Vincent back into his human form once again. Normally these days, Vincent would never ask the beasts inside his body for any help, but this was one of those times when he needed their power the most.

The helicopter meanwhile, crashed and exploded, completely destroyed and in scraps of metal and burning in fire, the smell of burning gas and black smoke filled the air. From the wreckage of the chopper, however, six blue-glowing-suit soldiers, a bit exhausted and injured, but still alive, emerged from the wreckage, and faced Vincent who glared at them in return, then they fired multiple bullets at him, and Vincent had to use his gaunlet hand to shield himself, before all of the sudden, a van appeared out of nowhere and drove and stopped in front of Vincent, blocking the bullets and shielding him. The back then opened up and more WRO soldiers, and the real Reeve who had a his own machine gun joined Vincent from behind.

The WRO soldiers return fire at the enemies, while Reeve nodded at Vincent who nodded in return, before the latter once again reclipped Cerberus, and then rushed towards the enemy soldiers, also returning fire to finish the fight for good.

The enemy soldiers were shot multiple times by both Vincent, Reeve and the WRO troopers, before the blue-glowing soldiers, finally surcumbbed to the injuries, dropped dead onto the ground.

* * *

It was two hours later when calm as finally been restored to Kalm(no pun intended), and Vincent, finally able to catch a break, was sitting on a crate, his arm resting on his knee once again, while Reeve was speaking to one of the WRO commander, before they ended their conversation and gave each other a salute. Reeve then approached Vincent.

"Good work, Vincent." Reeve began, "The enemy is retreating. It seems they have finally begun their withdrawal from Kalm."

"Good." Vincent replied, relieved that things have finally settled down in Kalm. Though he was still puzzled on who the enemies are and why they attacked innocent lives and taking them hostage at the same time. It didn't make sense.

What Reeve said next, however, gave Vincent a shocked pause. "However, we still require your assistance. Reports are Edge is under attack."

' _What?_ ' Vincent thought, as he looked down. It looked like another war was happening, a somewhat repeat. Except this time...it fell to Vincent instead of Cloud. Suddenly remembering his friend, he looked back up at Reeve and inquired, "Have you heard from Cloud and Tifa?"

"I already told them to evacuate with the children." was Reeve's reply. "They should be safe, so don't worry."

While Vincent's expression didn't change, he was very relieved that two of his friends and the children they were looking after would be alright for now. Still, with Edge under attack again, it worried him on just how large the enemy is and what their goal was. Investigations were part of a Turk's training, which Vincent knew too well, despite having spend 30 years in sleep atoning for his sins, but even Turks didn't handle this kind of situations, not even in the Wutai war, from what he understood.

* * *

Just as soon as Vincent left with Reeve to Edge, half an hour later, Rufus ShinRa and his Turks arrived in Kalm at the enterance. Once Reno turned off the ShinRa chopper for the time being, he, Rufus, Tseng, Rude and Elena stepped out and observed the damage, done by the enemy soldiers who, as Tseng had heard fifteen minutes ago, had retreated thanks to Vincent and WRO. Still, the young President wasn't happy with the situation.

And Reno was just as pissed. In fact, the redhead was so furious he furiously kick dust off the ground, making it float and vanish into thin air.

"Damn it!" Reno hissed. "I can't believe this is happening. First meteor, then friggin' Geostigma, then those remnants lookin' for Jenova's stupid and gross head, now this!? Why does everyone have to deal with this crap!?"

"Calm down, Reno." Tseng sighed.

Reno ran his left hand into his messed up hair and tried to take a deep breath, then said, "How the hell can I? I mean, seriously, we've been trying to atone for what we did to the world. It was nearly oblierated, and we were the oblierators. Trying to redeem ourselves for the entire mess that's been goin' on for like, what, 45 years or something?, and with this crap going on, I'm not sure if we can really handle in making things right anymore."

At Reno's words, Rude shifted uncomforably while remaining silent, Elena rubbed her arms while looking guilty, Tseng signed, before glancing at Rufus who even he was feeling just as guilty as his Turks. Reno was right. This was much, much harder than expected. Maybe there was no chance in redeeming themselves.

Just then, Reno felt hand touch his shoulder and he jumped, swearing, "Crap!" turning around quickly, taking out his EMR and extending it to fight the person behind him, while the others jumped, but Reno then stopped himself as a familiar man, well into his sixties, aging graying-brown hair, the scar on his left cheek, aging eyes, and the familiar Turk uniform, and the right arm that was replaced years ago which was hidden in a glove to act like a normal human hand, stood and was a head taller than Reno.

"No one can atone for all of the sins my committed." said Veld, the former director of the Turks.

"Veld, sir!" Tseng said, surprised. Rude's eyes behind his shades widened in shock. Reno was speechless, and he had his mouth gapped open like a gobba-fish, unable to know what to say. Elena was quite surprised herself, and Rufus blinked in surprise, not having expected Veld to appear out of nowhere. Reno's heart was still pounded from the unexpected scare, before the redhead sighed, closing his mouth and stood up, putting away his EMR.

"Geez, boss. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Reno muttered, while mentally happy to see his former superior again, one that he hasn't seen in three years since the search for Rufus who had been kidnapped shortly after the Lifestream destroyed Meteor.

"I apologuise for that, Reno." Veld smiled at his former employee. "Good to see that you're as fast as ever. Just as I'd expected from the Fastest of the Turks."

Reno chuckled in slight embarrassment and admitted, "Thanks to you and your strategy skills. You may be old, but you haven't changed much."

"Oh you will one day reach my age, I'm quite certain." Veld commented, forming a tiny teasing smirk, to which, for the first time, Tseng tried not to laugh, Rude looked away while trying not to laugh either. Rufus smirked, and Elena giggled.

Reno, feeling embarrassed, cleared his throat, sheepish. "Sorry. Didn't expect to see you again here." he admitted. Veld always made him feel quite small and childish, considering how the older man was the father of the Turks, the man who raised most of them. Elena had been taught by Tseng who took Veld's place as director.

Once Reno got out of his embarrassment, Rufus turned to look at the former employee who worked for his father before President ShinRa's death, and inquired, "Veld, what brings you here?"

"It's a concern that Reeve told me earlier, Mr. President." Veld said, "I'll explain once the other Turks have arrived."

Hearing this made the four remaining Turks to look at each other, before they looked back at Veld and Reno couldn't help but exclaim, "The other Turks!? You mean everyone's here!?" hope filling up inside him.

"That's right." Veld answered, with a knowing nod. He recalled how Reno looked disappointed when he told the redhead three years ago that the Turks who were forced into hiding and exile had gone to their new lives. Reno deeply missed them. Veld then looked at Rufus and said, "Mr. President. I suggest we head over to the safe house and wait for the Turks to get here."

"I agree." Rufus nodded. "And we should be expecting Cloud as well."

"I see." Veld nodded in understanding.

* * *

It was only ten minutes later that the van Cloud, Tifa, the former Turks and the children had arrived at the safe house and stopped in front of it. They then stepped out, along with the driver who was another Turk who had curly blonde hair, and they approached the front door, before Balto opened the door and the group all entered the safe-house, where Rufus and the other Turks were waiting.

As soon as Cloud stepped in, he took out his fusion sword and blocked Reno's attempted but half-heartly attack, the two men grunting, before the redhead stepped back and smirked. "Hey there, Cloud." Reno spoke as he puts away his weapon.

"Must you always try and catch me off-guard, Reno?" Cloud sighed as he puts away his own weapon. "One of these days, I'll end up killing you." while thankful that Tifa had lead Denzel, Marlene and Katie away slightly to avoid the children in hearing what he just said.

"I see you found a new habit for entertainment, Reno. Unhealthly, as always." Balto chuckled as he cleaned his glasses. The other former Turks either shook their heads, giggled or just sighed in exasperation.

Reno rolled his eyes and muttered, "Shut up, Glasses." but smiled none the less. Man did he miss the former Turks. Freya, Balto, Legend, Freya, Rod, Cissnei, Cass the curly blonde-haired young man, and the blonde-haired female Turk who approached Elena who smiled at her, before the two embraced, which Cloud and Tifa now realised that the female blonde must be Elena's older sister, considering how both of them looked similiar and could be mistaken for twins.

Marlene, being curious and seeing this, went up to them and asked Elena, "Miss Elena, do you know miss Rosalind?" as Roselind, the slightly older blonde, smiled.

The youngest Turk looked at the young child with a smile and replied, "Marlene, just call me Elena. And yes, I know Rosalind. She's my big sister."

"I didn't know that you were the baby sister, Elena." Tifa admitted. "I always thought you were the only child." which made Elena blush a bit, and Reno laughed.

"They may be sisters, but they're both totally different. Back then, Elena was quite jealous of Roselind." Reno stated, only to be told by both Roselind and Elena to shut up.

"The others?" Veld questioned to the other former Turks.

"Headin' over here as we speak, boss." Rod reported, before grumbling, "Man, I swear those blue-glowing mako freaks are just as worse as the Ravens Fuhito made years ago."

Reno cringed at the memory and sighed, "Please don't remind me. I still suffer nightmares from those days."

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Rufus went up to Veld and questioned, "Veld, what do you know about those men?"

"Only information Reeve has informed me, when I came to speak with him a few days ago. It's very...troubling." Veld looked at Rufus in the eye and said, "It's to do with your father, Mr. President."

Everyone remained silent on this, though Cloud and Rufus both shared a knowing glance which also questioning, though neither of them knew what this knew situation could mean that is related to Rufus' late father.

"Does it have to do with Hojo-sicko too?" Legend asked, only to retrieve glares from most of the others, and again, he shrugged cluelessly, "What? What'd I say?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a warehouse in Edge, some WRO members were already deployed there, and were fighting against the blue-glowing soldiers as we speak, and seemed to go on with no end. However, when two WRO soldiers were still shooting at the enemies from the crate, all of the sudden, a thick black and purple cloud appeared ouf out nowhere, and unexpectedly engulfed one of the WRO members without his partner noticing.

"Hey, toss me another clip." The WRO member said, before noticing that his comrade was missing, before the same black-purple cloud swallowed him up as well, disappearing into thin air. Something was seriously wrong, as a figure stood, particles of the dark mist floating around him, wearing a mask, and had metal wings attacted to his back, his arms crossed against his chest, having black messy hair and dark eyes.

"WRO...what a waste of humanity." said the figure, as he then disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, three more WRO soldiers had arrived into the large part of the warehouse, two were men and one was a young woman, weapons in hand, but they noticed that something was wrong. There should've been more of their comrades, but they were alone.

"Where is everyone?" asked the female WRO soldier, before she and her two allies heard and noise, and looked around to see where it was coming up, until they heard a chuckle of a woman that seemed to have a strong accent. Looking around again, the three soldiers then looked up, and saw, above them on a pile of crates, was a woman with crimson hair, red eyes, a red outfit that revealled her belly-button, red very short top, red-black gloves, red shorts with a fur...whatever it was, high-heeled boots, and it seemed to be attached to the same glowing-blue tubes on the enemy soldiers. She was holding a spear-knife like weapon.

"Who the hell are you!?" One of the male WRO soldiers demanded.

The woman with the accent laughed, "Rosso. Rosso the Crimson."

The three WRO members were shocked, as the other male soldier muttered, "Tsviets?"

Rosso smirked evilly, as she then held up her weapon, which then activated and opened up another blade on the other end, making it a couple-knived spear, and she leaped down in a mere second and slashed so quickly at the three soldiers like she hadn't hit them at all. But instantly, the three of them collasped to the ground, blood sliding from their throats and onto the concerate floor. They were dead.

The female Tsviets smirked as she stood up straight, and she muttered evilly, "The mighty WRO... They wouldn't last a day in Deepground."

TO BE CONTINUED...In Chapter 2.

* * *

 **Me/Author's note: Sorry that this story isn't as good as I hoped for, but I'm seriously trying my best.**

 **Reno: Man, Rosso seriously scares me.**

 **Cloud: I wonder where she came from.**

 **Me: I could tell you, but that would also give our fellow readers some spoilers in case they don't know. I'll give out a hint, though; she is created by the blood of a certain rouge SOLDIER.**

 ***Suddenly, Genesis appears***

 **Genesis: And who would that be?**

 ***Cloud and Vincent both glance at each other, then stare at Genesis while Reno screams in fright again***

 **Reno: You're not supposed to be here!**

 **Genesis: I am now.**

 ***Cloud stares at him***

 **Cloud: Do I know you?**

 **Genesis: Maybe...**

 **Me: *To the readers* While we wait for the next chapter, in meantime, fellow readers, please continue your reviews and I'll see you again soon.**


	5. Chapter 4: Showdown in the Wastes

**Disclaimer:** _This is an extended version of "Dirge of Cerberus-Final Fantasy VII" with new added point of views and some answers that were not seen in the game. The Moogle Girl from FFVII: Advent Children is named Katie in this story._

 **Tashasaurous(Me): Thanks for your review Jason Tandro. Like I said, I do try my very best. So I removed the novelization part and to make this story an extended version with scenes that wasn't in the game...if you know what I mean.**

 **Cloud: Everyone makes mistakes.**

 **Reno: Yeah, people. Give the poor girl some credit. The only other person in the record that have event borthered in doing this was "HiddenXEmotion"**

 **Vincent: I think that's critiziting other people, Reno.**

 **Reno: (sheepishly) Oops...sorry 'bout that.**

 **Genesis: Perhaps we should let our authoress continue.**

 **Me: Thank you, Genesis. I don't own Final Fantasy VII or it's Compilation. All rights belong to Square Enix. My Birthday's coming up this Wednesday. Not that I'll do much, but at least I'll get presents.**

* * *

Chapter four: Showdown in the Wastes.

"Reeve. Who were those men?" Vincent inquired as he and Reeve both sat in the back of the van that was taking them to Edge. The back had bench seats on both sides, which both men occupied on either side, with security and satellite cameras and transmissions, commicator devices and keyboards and some other switches. It's been at least a few hours since they left Kalm.

Reeve's face was grim, as he began, "Deepground soldiers."

* * *

"...Deepground?" Cloud asked as he, Tifa, the children, Rufus, and most of the Turks had gathered around in the single living area of the safehouse, as Veld began to explain almost everyone about the new mysterious soldiers. The living area had several large couches, chairs, a few windows above them with stairs that lead to the next level, and a large screen TV behind Reno who layed down on one of the couches, having made himself comfortable.

The former director nodded, "Yes. The shadow of the Shinra Company, constructed by the former president and completely hidden from the rest of the world." which he took notice of Rufus's angered expression.

"Even hidden from most of the staff." Reno grunted, mirroring the current President's angered expression.

"You mean you really didn't know about this either?" Cloud asked to the young President.

Reno's rolled his eyes and pointed out, "If we did, don't ya think we've known by now?" as he glanced at the blond haired man who tried not to glare at him.

* * *

"...His goal was to create an army of superhuman warriors-not once letting morality interfere." Reeve continued to Vincent who still remained silent as the latter listened to this information. From what Vincent gathered, this was starting to sound like Sephiroth was the first start of the late President's goals, considering how Sephiroth had such superhuman abilities due to the experiments.

"Just like Sephiroth?" Vincent muttered.

Reeve nodded in agreement, "Most likely."

He then continued, "The man you met earlier, Azul, is also a member of Deepground."

* * *

"From what I heard from Reeve, there is a special elite group within Deepground, known as the Tsviets, and so far, I know only three members of the group; Nero the Stable, Rosso the Crimson, and...Azul the Cerulean." Veld continued, noticing that Reno, Rude and Freya all suddenly paled and horrified expressions(though it was hard to tell with Rude since he wore sunglasses) quickly forming on the three's faces.

The three Turks jolted up in shock, all exclaiming, "Azul!?" in unison.

"Let me guess, you three know this Azul guy, right?" Cloud asked after seeing their reactions.

Reno nodded, "Not only we know him, at one stage, we were ordered to find suitable candidates for SOLDIER due to the lack of man power after two of the original firsts deserted. Azul was one of them, and man, he's freakin' huge that he makes Rude and your pal Barret look like friggin' teddy bears." while glancing an apologetic glance at his partner who stared at the redhead in slight annoyance.

"But even Azul wasn't strong enough for Rude's strength back then." Freya shrugged as she continued for Reno, "Still, that guy was so crazy that even the most ruthless men even from the Slums wanted to stay away from him. He wanted to fight me to the death."

"As soon as we brought Azul to ShinRa, that was last we ever heard of him." Rude simply stated.

Reno then sighed, running his hand through his messy red hair, muttering, "It turns out that muscle wasn't the real way of enterin' SOLDIER. So the guy was all strength and no show, but at the same time, I thought that they locked him up since he was too dangerous to roam around freely."

He then shuddered and said, "To think that he's in Deepground and after what Hojo had been doing makes me feel sick." and he actually felt a bit sick having recalled horrible memories he tried so hard to forget.

"And the information was kept secret. That is why there is very little information about them or what they're planning to do." Veld continued with an agreeable nod.

* * *

"Not even a person in your position was informed?" Vincent asked to Reeve after the latter told him about the information that wasn't what the head of WRO had expected.

The other man shook his head, continuing, "No. Other than the president himself, the only people who knew of Deepground's existence were most likely Heidegger, Scarlet, and the head of biochemical research, Hojo." and after he paused when he noted Vincent stiffening on the mention of his dead enemy, Hojo, the father of Sephiroth and the true evil mastermind that nearly wiped out the entire world.

"After the president's death," Reeve continued, "The transfer of power to his son was carried out so quickly, I doubt Rufus was ever briefed on the project." remembering that the cause of the Sephiroth incident that Rufus was most likely never informed of his father's plans, not even from Scarlet, Heidegger or Hojo who all had their own secret agendas.

He then shrugged, "As for me, I was told the information was on a need to know basis. And as an official in charge of urban development, I guess I wasn't on their list."

* * *

"Why would they hide something like this and leave it to the last minute?" Tifa asked while she was trying her best to prevent Denzel, Marlene and Katie from fully listening to the conversation, just as furious as everyone else was, and really, who can blame her?

"You're right." Rufus agreed with Tifa for once. "Hearing about what my father was actually doing, even without informing me...it is utterly..."

"Disgusting!" Freya said without hesitation.

"Sickening." Reno added.

"Madness." Rude added.

"Cruel." Haruto added.

"Horrible." Cissnei added.

"A nightmare." Cloud himself added.

"What the hell was the old President thinking!?" Rod asked, disgusted.

"Disgrace." Rufus finally got a chance to say what he wanted to say, before adding, "And what the rest of you mentioned too. Stupid old man, couldn't even have the brains to come up with an escape route."

"That is why there is very little information about them or what they're planning to do. Though, with them kidnapping people who are not infected with Geostigma makes me utterly worried." Veld frowned at his own words, still troubled by the information Reeve sent him much earlier.

Reno felt his stomach turn and twist uncomfortably and he was hesitating to ask, but did ask anyway, "What about everyone else who have the Stigma?" as he and everyone else knew that the Stigma was still around, but not as bad as it was three years previously until a year ago when Cloud had discovered the cure in Aerith's church in Midgar.

"They murder them without hesitation." Veld said.

Now Cloud was certain that he saw the Turks and the former Turks turn pale white. Even Rufus looked twice as sick as he had when he was infected with the Stigma before being cured. Cloud, though, did understand how he was feeling for once, since he was probably just as pale as he was before he was cured from his own Stigma.

* * *

"All the intel we currently have on Deepground was only discovered recently when we came across some of Scarlet's old files." Reeve added, before sighing, and looked at the other man in front of him, asking, "Vincent, Have you heard of the mass disappearance that occurred recently in Junon?"

Vincent thought about it, and he did recall something in his mind, answering, "I remember the report saying that 20 or 30 people suddenly vanished."

Reeve's face became more grim than ever, as he corrected, "That's what the report would like you to believe. It was determined internally that if the truth was leaked, they wouldn't be able to contain the inevitable panic."

"The actual number of people that went missing that day was 1200. 1200 people simply vanished without a single trace." Reeve continued.

* * *

"I recall Reeve mentioning that WRO conducted a private investigation but came up empty-handed two weeks ago. Except for rumors." Tseng spoke up for the first time since the conversation started, before he turned to Cloud and asked, "Cloud, have you noticed anything unusual in Edge lately?"

Now that Tseng questioned him, Cloud nodded, and explained, "Yeah. Every night for the past three weeks, everyone could hear screams coming from Midgar. It's been driving everyone on, well, edge..." and despite the situation, Tifa had to stop herself from laughing.

"No pun intended, right?" Reno asked with a raise eye-brow, before he admitted, "Come to think of it, when I visited Edge a week ago, during a night's stay, I heard the screams too, and, I thought it was just my imagination, but the next morning, when I passed some people, I overheard them mentioning about the screams, and, I immediately knew that something was wrong."

Legend shivered slightly at this, admitted, "Ugh, that'd be enough to give _me_ nightmares."

"Coming from the man who spend most of his life with explosives?" Tseng asked skeptically, referring the fact that Legend was once known as the Grim Reaper of the Battlefield several years ago, one that the Wutaiian knew far too well, and Veld snorted in amusement at his former Second's comment.

"Get off my case already, Tseng." Legend grumbled.

* * *

"Could it be the wind?" Reeve inquired, mostly to himself than Vincent. "Let me ask you, does the wind sound like a thousand wailing souls?"

Vincent didn't answer, and this was lead to an awkward pause, one that Reeve felt very uncomfortable, until the latter asked, "Listen. Can you hear them? The cries?"

"Commissioner!" A WRO member came over at the commuicator radio, bringing the two men back to reality, "A rogue transmission is being broadcast on all wavelengths!"

Quickly, Reeve turned around and turned on the TV-Screen on the security cameras.

* * *

Suddenly, Elena's phone went off, and the young blonde-haired woman pulled out her PHS and answered it, "Elena speaking." and as she listened to the caller, her eyes widened, which caught the attention of everyone else, while the three children, who couldn't hear the conversation properly, looked at each other worriedly. Once the phone-call ended, Elena looked a bit spooked.

"What is it, Elena?" Tseng inquired, a bit worriedly at the youngest Turk.

"That was SOLDIER 3rd Class Stefan." Elena told her superior, "He says to turn the TV on. There's a rouge transmission being broadcasted worldwide!"

While Tifa had the children turn away, she and everyone else turned to the television, and Reno quickly found the TV's remote and switched it on.

* * *

On all screens, and at both sides, there was a bare-chested man wearing white pants, black boots, white hair, and he was sitting on some kind of throne, and the camera moved around at all angles around him as he spoke, in a deep, haunting and evil tone of voice.

" _At last. The time has come to cleanse this world._ " the man spoke.

* * *

"Who the hell is that guy?" Reno asked, only to be shushed by everyone else.

* * *

" _The pure will be "spared" for the cause, while the tainted will be hunted down and exterminated. They shall be slashed, strangled, and slaughtered. Beaten stabbed, and crushed. Garroted and impaled._ " the man on all screens continued, " _Shot and executed without mercy. The time has come to cleanse this world._ " then he laughed rather villainously, then the transmission cuts off.

* * *

All those who watched it were all paled(except for Vincent who glared at the screen), including Cloud who found himself more freaked out than he ever had been with Sephiroth for crying out loud. Everyone was silent for a good ten minutes and for good reason. They all glanced at each other worriedly.

However, just before anyone to speak out, suddenly there was a loud shrieking noise that scared the hell out of everyone half to death, before they all collected themselves for jumping unexpectedly like that, and Rufus mentally cursed at himself before jumping like that that somewhat damaged his ego.

"For cryin' out loud." Cloud grumbled as he realised he recongised the sound, which continued as he pulled out his PHS which meant that it was ringing, before he answered it, "Cloud speaking."

" _ **WHERE THE HELL ARE YA!? I've been ringing three times, foo'!**_ " It was Barret who practically screamed at the phone, causing Cloud to flinch and hold the phone away until his friend stopped screaming, before answering, "I'm in Kalm with Tifa and the kids and we're alright, so don't worry. And please don't shout everytime we're on the phone, Barret."

Freya blinked in surprise as she overheard the conversation. She hasn't heard from Barret in years. Wonder how he was doing, she thought.

Marlene, who had overheard her father's name, walked up to Cloud who noticed and nodded, giving the young girl permission to speak to her father, then said to Barret, "Marlene wants to talk to you."

" _ **She better be alright, otherwise-**_ "

"-I'm dead. She's safe, so don't worry." Cloud interrupted, before handing over the PHS to Marlene who thanked him and then she held it towards her ear.

"Daddy?" Marlene asked.

" _ **Marlene, are you awright?**_ " Barret asked, his father instinct kicking in already.

While the little girl was speaking to her father on the phone as Tifa went up and held her away from the other adults for the time being and back towards the other two kids, everyone went back to business on the situation.

"Who the hell was that guy on TV?" Rod asked, completely clueless on the man's idenity.

"I think I've seen him before." Tseng muttered, causing the others to glance at him, before the director of the Turks continued, "Perhaps he was a member of ShinRa."

Reno frowned deeply, before thinking hard, then replied, "Now that you mentioned it, boss, I'm getting a sense of deja vu too."

"So what's the plan now?" Cloud asked, wanting to know what was going on, who the man on television was, and how can Deepground be stopped before more innocent lives are at risk.

Veld turned to the young man and replied, "First off, I suggest you take the three young children somewhere that is safe from most raders. It's not safe for them to be this close anywhere that has connections with the company."

"Cosmo Canyon seems the likely place Deepground wouldn't find yet." Tifa suggested, "Plus, Red XIII's there and I remember Elyma went there last week for a couple of weeks."

Cloud nodded in agreement, before stating, "I'll head back to Edge to look for some answers.

"We can take you there of you like." Reno offered up, gesturing at himself and all of the still working Turks. "Plus, Deepground sounds very dangerous and it can be risky if you go by yourself."

"I'll be fine." Cloud responded, slightly glaring at the redhead.

"I'm going too." Tifa spoke up, not wanting to have Cloud get hurt, or disappear again.

But the blond haired man shook his head and told his friend firmly, "No, I want you to stay with the kids. I can't afford to have you or any of our friends get hurt because of me."

"Is it mainly because I would get in the way?" Tifa challenged, placing her hands on her hips, causing Cloud to blush red, and everyone else tried not to laugh or smirk at the scene at the two of them.

"W-What!? No!" Cloud protested, turning pink in the face. Good damn it, now Tifa was starting to sound like Aerith. Ugh, women. Why do they have to be so complicated? Cloud still had memories of when Aerith dragged him into the Gold Saucer at night on a date which made him somewhat hesitated, shocked and embarrassed, but it had been a fun night.

Unfortunately, Legend and Rod both decided to go too far, and both said in sing-song voices, " _~Cloud and Tifa, Sitting in a Tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G~_ " causing Cloud to turn even more darker pink and now Tifa to turn pink herself in embarrassment, while everyone else, even Reno, all sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Vincent and Reeve, they were, or, rather Reeve was, per se, still debating on the footage they just witnessed. Vincent found himself mentally furious about the mysterious man who rambled on about 'Cleansing' the world, and he had a feeling that it sounded like the Remnants of Sephiroth all over again. The only upside about it was that Jenova no longer exists.

"Where could that signal have been-" Reeve was cut off when all of the sudden, there was a banging sound on the side of the van, and both men quickly stood up, and took notice that there was silence in the drivers seat, despite the faint screaming of the driver which quickly faded. "What was that!?" Reeve asked.

As a second banging sound occured, Reeve rushed over to the doors and opened them up, and would have lost his head had Vincent not pulled out Cerberus and shot the Guardhound that ambushed them and the dog-like thing was quickly dead. Unfortunately, more Guardhounds was attempting to catch up to them, as the two men were now in the Guardhound's territory. A bunch of them were growling and barking at the 'intruders'.

"I'll take care of your pet problem." Vincent told his friend while he reclipped his gun, in a hint of small sarcasm in his sentence. "Just keep driving." making sure that he had enough bullets, and to his frustration, it didn't seem to be enough to make the journey if he wasted them now.

Reeve seemed to notice this as well, as he had an idea to help out. "Vincent! Use this!" as he went over to the wall and after pressing some codes of numbers, the floor opened up and a large machine gun surfaced with a seat to keep an eye on the target. While Reeve rushed over to the drivers seat, Vincent positioned himself at the machine gun, and made sure to keep an eye on the target. It reminded him of the machine gun in helicopters back in his training years.

 _FLASH-BACK._

 _It's been five months since Vincent joined the Turks, and he was assigned to complete his next test in how to fly a helicopter and use the machine gun in case of dangers. His instructor told him which switches were which as he took hold of the control stick and positioned himself at the enemy target down below._

 _"Take aim. Fire."_

Vincent remembered that day well, and he was mentally thankful for his old memories returning to him at his time in need. Taking aim at one Guardhound that tried to leap at him, Vincent didn't hesitate to push the buttons and fired multiple bullets in whip speed which took out the Guardhound that fell with several bullet holes in it's body. Vincent repeated this with the other incoming Guardhounds, determined not to have any of them hit the van or even get inside it.

Unfortunately, the machine ran out of bullets quickly after at least 20 Guardhounds were shot down, much to Vincent's irritation. "Damn!" he cursed softly, before getting out of the seat and climbed up to the roof while closing the doors of the van, and pulled out both Cerberus and the rifle he still had that Timonthy gave him back in Kalm.

With both hands, Vincent took aim with both weapons and as more Guardhounds attempted to attack both him and the van, Vincent fired, and even when one guardhound leaped onto the roof, growling at him, the man in red raised the rifle and smacked the monster away as it tried to leap at him, before quickly reloading Cerberus and shot more of the monsters, thankfully the numbers were starting to decrease.

Reeve in the meantime was driving, and when he noticed something ahead of him, he gasped as he realised that he and Vincent were coming up to a broken bridge. Without any other choice and hoping that thils would work, the Commissioner pushed the drivers pedal so hard to make the van pick up speed. "This is going to hurt." he muttered to himself.

Vincent felt the van picking up speed and turned to look behind him and saw the bridge as well, and he suddenly had an idea what Reeve was up to, despite the plan being crazy. Without any other choice, as time seemed to slow down, he grabbed onto the top railings of the roof of the van as it flew over the chasm river in the air, though Vincent lost his grip and was falling backwards. He looked over his shoulder to see two more guardhounds that jumped at him. Without delay, Vincent aimed Cerberus and shot the two dead before he grabbed hold of the ladder to save himself.

Time then returned to normal as the van crashed on the other side of the river and nearly slid off the edge of the cliff, but thankfully, it stopped. The two men were safe...for now. Everything stilled, and the Van badly damaged, Vincent leaped off the ladder and walked over to the drivers part of the van, as Reeve climbed out himself.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked.

"I'll be fine." Reeve nodded, before looking at the van and added a bit grimly, "But that's more than I can say for the engine."

After a bit of silence, Reeve looked over to his friend again and requested, "Vincent. If possible, I want you to continue on to Edge. That transmission we just saw troubles me." as he explained, "Once I have repaired the Shadowfox, I'll need to return to headquarters. A WRO squad has already been dispatched to Edge. Join them and help liberate the city."

Even though Vincent was not in the mood to join in another war, and that he was a bit worried for Reeve's safety, he finally sighed and muttered, "I guess I have no choice." turning and walked away to continue the journey on foot. Not that it was a problem for him. Three years ago, he travelled with Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Aerith, Nanaki and Cait Sith, Reeve's robotic Cat, on foot in search for Sephiroth. They pretty much travelled almost all over the world, to new places most of them had never seen before and then some.

But something didn't seem right. Vincent could feel it.

* * *

After Cloud and Tifa's little embarrassing episode and that Legend and Rod were both told to shut up, helicopters were being prepared for several departures. Tifa was finally convinced to at least join Denzel, Marlene and Katie to Cosmo Canyon before she made a request to head over to Corel to find Barret who, after talking with Marlene, agreed with Cloud's request to help join in the new fight against Deepground. Cissnei and Balto were assigned to take Tifa and the children.

Cloud was to depart back to Edge with Freya, Reno, Rude and Rod, while Tseng, Elena and Rafe were to take Rufus to Rocket Town as there were no attacks there either, despite that the young President insisted on staying, but the Turks made it clear that his safety was one of their top priorities. Finally, the rest of the Turks were being deplored for Gold Saucer, Costa Del Sol and Icicle Inn to make sure Deepground hasn't reached very far in those areas.

"When this is all over, I'm gonna be taking an entire month off from work." Reno was ranting as he and Rude double checked the chopper.

"So you could drink your ass off and then head over to Costa Del Sol?" Rude asked, his eyes rolling behind his shades.

The redhead grinned, "Damn straight." before mocking seriousness, "I'm still unpredictable, though."

Only Reno would say something like that, and his tall partner just shook his head, used to his friend's laidback and lazy attitude. However, he also knew that his partner was serious with his job and took pride to it years ago before meteorfall.

Before Cloud climbed onboard, he promised to Tifa and the children that he'll be alright and that they will eventually return home, and, to make up for missing the festival in Kalm, Cloud and Tifa would eventually take the kids to Gold Saucer instead.

"Cloud, be careful." Tifa told him.

"I will." Cloud promised.

Tseng then announced to all of the Turks and former Turks, "All right, once the assignments are finished, I want all of you to meet back here. During your assignments, keep me and Veld posted."

The Turks all nodded, before they, Cloud, Tifa and the children climbed onto their rides. However, before climbing into his ride, Rufus approached Reno and whispered to the redhead, "If it's possible...I want you to see if Evan, Kyrie and their ward are still alive." to which Reno's eyes widened.

Evan Townshed, Rufus's youngest half-brother, one whom they only met a year ago, just before Kadaj's gang appeared seeking out Jenova's head. In Kadaj's case, it was round two. Kyrie was Evan's friend, though the two shared a secret relationship, and then there's the child whom was the younger brother of the late Fabio.

Despite the differences in their lives, Evan was a good kid, probably 20 years old now. He ran the Detective Agency in Midgar. Reno actually liked the kid. The redhead nodded with a firm expression, "You got it, sir." before climbing into the pilot's seat, while Rufus headed over to his ride. The young President was secretly more fond of his younger half-brother than his late older half-brother Lazard, and much better than his father. Rufus can tolorate with Evan like with his late mother.

All of the choppers slowly lifted into the sky, before all flying into many different directions to their destinations, none of the people in them, nor Vincent, were aware of the more deadly secrets Deepground held or it's deadly evil goals.

TO BE CONTINUED...In Chapter 3.

* * *

 **Me/Author's note: Not what I hoped for, but I'm trying my best. I will try to make Vincent's story longer in the next chapter. Evan, Kyrie, and the boy(I can't remember his name at the moment), the younger brother of Fabio, all come from the novel, "Lateral Biography TURKS: The Kids Are Alright" which I love so much.**

 **Cloud: That came out four years ago, right?**

 **Me: Right, but only in Japan. It's still being translated into english...at least the second part is.**

 **Reno: I liked Evan. Despite that kid being whimpy, he wasn't half-bad. Just a typical teenager, but then again, we were all like that.**

 **Vincent:...I'm not too sure about you, Reno.**

 **Genesis: Indeed.**

 **Me: *To the readers* Again, I deeply apologise for the lack of updates, but I'll do my best as this is one of my harder stories to write. Please continue your amazing reviews, and I'll see you again when I get a better idea for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: Silent Edge-Part one

_**Dirge of Cerberus-Final Fantasy VII.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _This is an extended version of "Dirge of Cerberus-Final Fantasy VII" with new added point of views and some answers that were not seen in the game. The Moogle Girl from FFVII: Advent Children is named Katie in this story._

 **Tashasaurous(Me): Because that the guys and I feel guilty for the last comment in the last chapter, Reno and I would like to make a deep apology for making all of you feel bad about the game.**

 **Reno: Yeah, sorry about that. Didn't mean to hurt your feelings, people.**

 **Cloud: We hope that you'll accept our apology.**

 **Vincent and Genesis: Again, we deeply apologuise.**

 **Me: So, here's the fifth chapter. I don't own FFVII or it's Compilation. Those right's belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

Chapter five: Silent Edge-Part one.

"Slashed, strangled, and slaughtered." Rosso was saying to herself, repeating Weiss's words, as she sat on one of the crates in the warehouse, as it rained outside. "Beaten, stabbed, and crushed. Garroted and impaled. Shot and executed without mercy."

She chuckled to herself, "Nicely said, Weiss." before looking up at the sky through the glass ceiling. "I wonder if this will be a little more amusing than last time." smirking evilly, as several dead corpses of WRO soldiers were laying dead all around her, all of them doomed to her deadly speed.

* * *

Going through the wasteland wasn't easy, but Vincent wasn't fazed. He made it to Edge at late night. The town was looking rather gloomy gray and depressing. When he reached the town he first visited a year ago during the Bahamut-SIN indicent summoned by Kadaj, it was at risk of being destroyed, especially since the Momument was destroyed. Since the incident, it was rebuilt, and the rebuilding somehow went a lot quicker than last time.

There wasn't a single living soul. Not even WRO. But Vincent wasn't taking any chances, despite that he had a feeling that Deepground has already wiped out most of the life, except Cloud, Tifa and the children who evacuated earlier during the Kalm siege. Making his way through the town, Vincent slowed down near a building and carefully peered around the corner in case of any danger.

Just then, hearing and sensing something or someone behind him, Vincent whipped around, pulling out his gun and aimed it at...a woman's forehead as the woman was pointing her gun at his forehead. This woman looked around in her mid twenties, orange-red hair tied up in a high-ponytail, her left eye was shut despite her wearing glasses, a lab coat over her pink and blue skirt, tank top and blue high-heeled shoes, her left arm apparently replaced by with mechanical arm.

Both stared at each other, until Vincent caught sight of the ID badge name tag hanging on the woman's coat, and the words "WRO" was on it. "You're WRO?" he inquired.

"Who's asking?" asked the woman.

"Vincent Valentine." Vincent introduced himself, putting his weapon away, stating, "Reeve sent me."

Recongising both names, the woman's expression softens and she too puts away her weapon. "My apologies." she replied, introducing herself, "Shalua Rui of the WRO. The commissioner has told me much about you."

Vincent nodded his head in greeting, before he looked around, while asking Shalua, "What happened here?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Shalua shrugged, "I'm here on other business, but something's not right. It's too quiet." she too looked around as she continued, "I've seen no trace of Deepground, or the squads that were sent in to fight them."

The two were silent for a moment, as Vincent had already realised that Deepground could be hiding somewhere. He should know, because of all the years of being trained as a Turk before...a certain incident ruined his life to the point of him being forced to sleep for nearly thirty years until Cloud and the others found him three years ago, where he joined them to fight Sephiroth as well as finally free humanity and other species and the Planet itself from the monster that was known as Hojo. As far as everyone else is concerned, that scientest was really a monster in human disguise.

"Also, where are the 500 people who are supposed to still be living here?" Shalua continued, which again, led to a silent response, until the woman sighed and shook her head, knowing that this isn't getting either of them anywhere. Nodding, she gazed at the man again, and concluded, "As I said, I have other business, so, I'll see you around." and began to walk off.

But she paused when Vincent questioned, as he found himself curious, "Business?"

Not replying at first, Shalua then turned around, gazed him in the eye, and answered, "The commissioner keeps telling me I'm wasting my time searching."

"Searching for what?" Vincent questioned again. If Reeve told Shalua she was wasting her time searching for someone or something, he had to know. For a mysterious reason, it reminded him of Cloud's reason to find Sephiroth, as well as Veld's reason to find and save his daughter, Felicia who was originally one of the leaders of the more corrupted, more powerful organization, original AVALANCHE before Barret adopted the name for his own group.

Shalua's reply was, "For my reason to live." and with that, she walked away to continue her own search, leaving Vincent once again on his own.

Her reason to live? What could that mean? Vincent found himself shaking his head. He would have to worry about that later. For now, he had to first find out what happened to the WRO soldiers, as well as finding out what happened to the people of Edge, though he suspected that Cloud and Tifa had taken the two children, Denzel and Marlene, to somewhere that was safe, somewhere away from Deepground's radar. Also, as he walked to cautionly begin the investigation, his thoughts returned to Azul and that girl, who looked no more than nine years old, yet she spoke as if she was a robot or something.

What had ShinRa done to that girl? Just how many dark secrets did they hold until this point? The more he thought on this, the more he realised that Sephiroth was only the first step of the Company's dark goals, not even Rufus, nor the current Turks knew anything about this. Cloud certainly didn't know, because he was only in the army until the Nibelhiem incident, and then he, along with SOLDIER 1st Class, Zack, were both used as experiments along with the other survivors, except Tifa who had been taken away to safety by her mentor.

Once thing was for certain, Vincent himself was a target. For what, he did not know, and he'd rather not know either.

He had enough sins and troubles in his life as it was.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the air within the Wastelands between Kalm and Edge, the ShinRa helicopter that was being piloted by Reno, with Rude in the co-pilot seat as usual, while in the cockpit, Cloud, Freya and Rod sat waiting, on their way towards Edge for some investigation of their own. All five of them thought back to what Veld had told them earlier in Kalm, and the message on the transmission.

Not only that, but Cloud felt as though he was in the situation with the Turks years ago, when he was in the Army. So, he gazed up to Freya who was keeping herself busy by cleaning up her rifle, silently humming to herself, being that she was the greatest Hunter of the Turks, having grown up hunting when she was just a small child.

"So," Cloud began, causing Freya to pause her work, as he asked, "Why did you find Azul for SOLDIER?"

The young woman was silent for a moment, then she decided to answer, and casually shrugged, saying, "Just before AVALANCHE, the original AVALANCHE, had arrived, it was just at the tail end of the Wutai War when a bunch of 2nd and 3rd Class SOLDIERs deserted along with one of the 1st Class who went missing a month earlier before the final assault on Wutai."

"Why's that?"

"Something to do with that SOLDIER being able to create clones of himself, by transplanting his abilities and transplants to be injected into those other SOLDIERs, and monsters." Freya hesitated to answer, then continued, "I never got the full details, because I was just a rookie Turk back then."

"Yeah, Tseng knows better than the rest of us, considering how he went on a couple of missions with that Zack Fair guy from Gongaga." Rod spoke up, shaking his head as he was busy twirling his EMR out of fashion, a trick that he learned from Reno years ago. He then chuckled and said, "But I guess you wouldn't remember, huh, Cloudy?"

Cloud gave him a cold stare, hating the fact of being reminded of just being a lowly soldier of the army. Though he had to admit, he still didn't remember much. His most strongest memories in ShinRa was his time with Zack, the Nibelhiem incident, the escape from the ShinRa Manor, and...Zack's death. But other than that, he didn't remember much else.

"Keep that up, Rod," Freya began, strangely sweetly with a grin, cocking up her weapon, "And you'll be having my baby here square up your ass right up to your brains." grinning manically.

Rod froze at this comment, and actually looked away, turning very pale on the thought, which caused him to instantly shut up.

"Atta girl." Reno spoke from the headset, as he and his partner were both listening in on the conversation, and the others could tell that the other redhead was laughing despite the situation. "Still have the Hunter of the Turks spirit within ya. Always had to watch out for you and your temper." he added.

Cloud felt himself turning pale as well. And he thought Tifa's threats were scary enough. What is it with women in scarying men so easily, even by the, as he figured out was fake, sweet tones that can easily make a guy wet their pants.

Freya ignored this comment, and returned to her usual self, then continued, "Anyway, despite that situation, at the time, it was the least of our worries. About a week or so after the end of the war, that when Rosalind was sent on her first patrol mission that she discovered AVALANCHE, who tried to blow up Mako Reactor 8, which would also take out the entire sector itself."

"Sounds like what Barret had in mind." Cloud thought, remembering his first mission within the AVALANCHE he took part in when he first met Barret, Wedge, Biggs and Jessie, and reuighted with Tifa.

Before Freya could continue, though, Reno was the one who continued, and he said with a sigh, having decided that it was time for Cloud to get at least some details on the Turks' struggles. "Yeah, well, unlike your buddy, Spike, these guys were so organized that it took us years to figure out what the hell they were doing. Anyway, since Rosalind was just a rookie herself, and since I was closest to her, I was sent to be her support. Sent her to stop AVALANCHE within the reactor, and I would've helped too, had it not for their Second in Command, Shears."

"Never heard of him." Cloud shook his head.

From the pilots seat, Reno shrugged, even though the others in the back wouldn't know, and then continued, "That's because he died just maybe a week before you guys blew up reactor 1. Anyway, he confronted me and even knew who I was before I even introduced myself. But man, when the two of us fought, he easily overpowered me and the next thing I knew, Rose had managed to stop the lackies and just came out when I was defeated. Told her to escape, before that bastard knocked me out cold. Next thing I knew, I woke up, another lacky was on the ground, dead, Shears no where to be found, and Rosalind woke me up."

"She managed to take on Shears on her own?" Cloud asked, a bit surprised.

"No. She took a good beating." Reno answered, "But from what she reported, the lacky arrived before Shears could kill her, and then he just left. I guess since I was out cold, I was an easy target to have the lacky to kill first. But Rosalind managed to kill him first before he could even lay a finger on me. I still remember that day." he found himself smiling fondly, "A rookie Turk, one her first mission, quickly getting herself into a life-death situation that doesn't usually happen, and then saves the town and saves one of her superiors. Who've thunk?"

"Ever since that day, we were involved in the great battles against AVALANCHE while the remaining SOLDIER had to handle with the SOLDIER 1st Class who betrayed the Company." Freya continued, "Because of both incidents, the President, Rufus's father, had ordered us to to find suitable candidates. I was there when we found and brought in Azul."

It made sense, Cloud thought. Though it did concern him that, despite that the Turks were part of ShinRa's more deadlier duties, not even they knew about the original President's evil goals, or even about Deepground-not even Tseng, Reno or Rude, or even Veld. Plus, Vincent wouldn't know either, because he supposedly 'died' before either the three remaining original Turks were born.

However, before he could ask any further, all of the sudden, there was a loud explosion sounding dangerously close, like the tail of the chopper was hit badly, which it was, as something large had hit it, and it was now up in flames, causing the helicopter to jerk and tilt to the left violently, and Cloud and the others cried out in alarm, while they could hear Reno scream out in shock and fright, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

In the pilot-seats, Reno was now struggling to regain control of the chopper, as the joint-stick wasn't working, and the alarm of warning was going off, before he swore loudly, "Damn! We're hit!" and deep down, he was panicking. Rude quickly grabbed hold of the co-pilot's joint-stick and did his best to help his partner to at least righten position of the now increasingly burning chopper.

"What the hell's goin' on!?" Rod cried out, while he, Freya and Cloud all tried to hold onto something without being thrown all over the place and avoid in getting injuries.

"Didn't you hear me!? I said we're hit!" Reno screamed out, before he and Rude both saw to their horror that they were heading towards a large mountain rock, and now they had no way to control the chopper as it lost all control.

"We're going down!" Rude cried out. He looked at his partner who nodded in quick agreement. There was only one thing do to.

Both Turks quickly unbuckled themselves, as Reno cried out, "Guys, the chopper's gonna crash! Everybody out, now!"

"What!?" Freya cried out, horrified, as she gazed at Rod.

Cloud, feeling the effects of the chopper and felt his stomach lurch, his motion sickness kicking in, but he grunted and shook his head, before quickly he quickly shealthed his weapons, then grabbed Freya's and Rod's arms and pulled them onto his motorbike, as the two, stunned, just followed his silent instructions and Cloud then turned on the motorbike and pulled it into gear.

"Reno! Open the hatch!" Cloud shouted.

"What!?" Reno shouted.

"Just do it!"

Reno hesitated, but knowing that they were getting dangerously closer, quickly did as he was told, while grumbling something about 'taking orders from Chocobo Head' and pressed a botton to open up the hatch. Once it was done, Cloud then spun around into gear, tires squealing, before he and his passengers drove out, while the blond-haired man told them, "Hold on!" and despite the height, Cloud drove out in high speed, decending towards the ground.

Luckly, Cloud found another rock that acted like a slope to where he and the two former Turks were heading and managed to angle Fenrir to drive sideways and once it hit with a jerk, they were sliding down on the slope and towards the ground, with Rod clinging onto Freya's waist for dear life.

Reno and Rude in the meantime, both quickly opened the doors from their sides, and without hesitation, the two men leaped and jumped and fell towards the ground, while the chopper now spun out of control, being engulfed in flames, before the remains of the tail were broken off, and hit and crashed right into the rock, where it exploded, briefly filling the air with fire and thick clouds of smoke. The two Turks landed hard on the ground, before coming to a stop, hitting the hard, dirt.

Things were silent for a moment, the two Turks on solid ground, a little shaken and dazed at the close call. Rude was the first to get up, and he made his way towards a slightly shaking and panting Reno who pushed himself up a little, before rolling onto his back, his mind trying to register on how the hell all this actually happened. His body felt shaken and stiff, for having just jumped from a chopper again since a year ago.

"Reno?" Rude knelt down to see if his partner was okay.

Reno groaned, grumbling, despite that he was only 27 years old, he muttered, half sarcastically, "Still alive. I'm gettin' too old for this crap." he knew he should get up, but he didn't feel like it at the moment. But he couldn't just lie here. So he pulled himself up.

Being the friend that he was, Rude helped Reno up, and lifted the redhead into sitting position, before Reno just found himself leaning against Rude's right arm, unable to find the strength to do so himself. His partner checked him for serious injuries, but found none thankfully, other than a couple of scrapes from the hard landing. The taller man no doubt had some himself, but it didn't faze him.

"Are you alright?" Rude asked, getting worried.

"Just shaken." Reno admitted. He forced himself to stand up, and took his partner's hand gratefully when the older Turk stood up and helped him stand. "Thanks." he muttered.

Just then, they heard tyres, and both men turned to see Cloud driving up towards them, with Freya and Rod both still hanging onto him, before the blond-haired man slowed to a stop, before turning the engine off for now to save it for the journey ahead. Thankfully, none of them had serious injuries either, which was a relief.

"Is everyone alright?" Cloud asked, though he mentally told himself that of course the others were alright. The other four are Turks. They can survive almost anything. Tseng had managed to survive the wound Sephiroth gave him three years ago in the Temple of the Ancients. Reno and Rude both survived the explosives that were for Yazoo and Loz last year.

"Just fine." Rude replied.

"We're cool." Reno waved it off, before sighing and turned back to where the chopper had crashed, and grumbled, "Too bad our ride's blown into smithereens."

"Hey, on the bright side, at least we're alive." Freya shrugged, trying to lighten the mood, before looking around and smiled, adding, "And if my calculations are correct, it's only an hour walk from here to Edge."

Rod sighed and pointed out, "I don't think Cloud has to worry about that, since he's got, what, the coolest motorcycle in history to get him there quicker than the rest of us on foot." before grinning and said to the said blond-haired man, "Awesome stunt there, man! Can ya teach me how to do that?"

"No." Cloud told him bluntly. "I don't do this often, and if you even think you're going to even drive my Fenrir, I won't hesitate to kill you."

The youngerish Turk grumbled, folding his arms to his chest and slumped his shoulders childishly, pouting, "Funsucker."

"Don't you mean, 'Fun-crusher'?" Reno teased, before adding, "Ah, you know Cloud. Not one to have any kind of fun."

"Not my fault I had issues as a kid." Cloud groaned, placing a hand to his face, feeling a headache forming. Well, he did had some fun at the Gold Saucer, and being with Denzel and Marlene taught him how to have a little bit of fun, though he had to admit, even Tifa tried to get him to have fun a bit more than just being a boring grown up. But he couldn't help it in being a grouch. Then again, Vincent was similiar in that respect. Cid was just cranky sometimes.

Reno rolled his eyes at his former enemy and pointed out, "Yeah, well, I had a pretty tough time as a kid too and I've learned how to keep myself amused."

"In the most idiotic way, you mean." Rude pointed out, with a bit of a teasing smirk.

"Hey!" The redhead half-heartedly elbowed his partner, but grinned none the less.

Cloud couldn't help but smirk. After seeing them together everytime he's met them, he knew that Reno and Rude were very close in a brotherly bond. It reminded him of how he and Zack used to hang out close to each other, considering that outside Nibelhiem and before three years ago that Zack was Cloud's first true best friend.

"Okay, since our only transportation is Cloud's bike," Rod spoke up, "What now?"

"Guess we'll just have to either walk the rest of the way while Cloud drives ahead of us, or we call for some bit of help and wait until the new ride gets here." Reno suggested, then looked around, and, from a distance, he wasn't sure if it was just his imagination or that there was actually a strangely half-giant figure that was standing on one of the tall rock walls in a distance, holding what appeared to be a giant cannon or something larger than the figure.

"Though, I'm not sure which is the safest bet." He added.

"I can go with Cloud onward to Edge, but that then begs the question on the rest of you guys." Freya stated, before turning to the former soldier and inquired, "If that's alright with you."

"Sure, I don't mind." Cloud shrugged. Out of all the Turks he was stuck with, Freya irritated him far less, despite the fact that she was a woman. He had nothing against women. He just...didn't know how to approach them that well.

"I seriously doubt we'd all fit on Cloud's motorcycle, unless we wanna risk in making in a really tight squeeze." Reno stated.

Cloud shook his head, saying, "Not happening."

Suddenly, as if to answer the problem, a van could be heard before the group turned to see it approach, before it came to a slow before it stopped just next to them to their right. The van itself looked dented, having gone through the series of repairs from the Guardhound attack before Vincent's departure. The driver's side door opened, and Reeve climbed out.

Reeve stepped out of the van and approached the group who stared at him in surprise.

"Reeve?" Cloud, Reno, and Freya asked in unison, while Rude remained silent, his expression the same, though it was hard to tell with his sunglasses, and Rod blinked in surprise, asking, "Urban guy?" remembering the man as the Head of the Urban Development.

"Cloud, are you and the others alright?" Reeve asked in return. He was admittedly surprised to see both his friend and the two current Turks as well as two of the former Turks.

"We're okay. But the chopper we were riding in crashed." Cloud answered. then added, "Long time no see, Reeve. Not a very interesting outfit, though." he smirked at Reeve's clothes.

Reeve chuckled, "Vincent said the exact same thing back in Kalm."

While Cloud was surprised to that Vincent was in Kalm, Reno and Rude both remembered that Vincent had been in Kalm along with the WRO squad to drive off Deepground from the city. Reno then asked, "Where is vampire-boy anyway?"

Reeve sighed and explained, "Unfortunately, on our way to Edge, we were attacked by Guardhouds, and our driver was killed so I had to make an emergency crash landing while Vincent took care of the 'pet' problem. I sent him off to Edge to assist the WRO there."

Rod's attempted cough could not hide his laughter. "If Vincent said _'I'll take care of your pet problem'_ then he's seriously still a Turk, because I would say the same thing."

"You would, considering." Freya shook her head at her partner's comment.

"Anyway," Reeve chose to ignore Rod's comment, even though the young man was right, and added, "I had to fix up the engine, and I need to return to WRO with a transmission we recieved. It really troubles me."

The group looked at each other, then remembered that the transmission was worldwide, meaning that everyone in the world must've seen..whoever that was who was saying about the pure being spared and the tainted being killed and executed and whatever that nonsense was. They then glanced at Reeve, and then knew what they had to do.

Reno then remembered Rufus's orders to find Evan and his girlfriend and kid, then turned to Cloud and asked, "Hey, mind if I tag along too on your motorcycle? There's some people I was kinda ordered to find and bring them to safety."

"Who?" Cloud asked.

"That's classified info." The redhead answered, before turning to the remaining to Turks and told them, "You guys go with Reeve to WRO HQ. Then, I want either of you to meet us in Edge with another chopper or a van at least to take us back to HQ."

"Got it." Rude nodded, giving his best friend a pat on the back with a silent gesture, 'Be careful' to which Reno nodded that he'll be fine, before the taller man turned his gaze to the younger redhead and told him, "Rod, let's go."

"Comin'." Rod replied.

Reeve nodded, then turned to Cloud and requested, "Cloud, I need you to return to Edge in case Vincent is in trouble."

Cloud nodded with out hesitation, "Right. I owe Vincent one anyway." as he got back onto Fenir, with Freya and Reno both getting on as well. It was a bit of a tight squeeze with all three of them, but they could manage, and stepped on in gas, driving away back towards his new hometown in hopes in finding Vincent, while Reeve and the Turks climbed into the Van and drove towards the WRO HQ.

* * *

Unaware of any of them, on the very top rock that Reno had noticed earlier, Azul was standing there, with his large gun that was bigger than him stood, having witnessed the entire thing, and while he was disappointed that the group had managed to survive after he used his weapon to shoot down the helicopter that was making it's way to Edge, he was rather impressed that these teeny weeny people had survived. It just made things more interesting.

Though his gaze was mainly on the Turks, or, more mainly, on Freya, Reno and Rude.

"Those three in the uniform...they are the Turks." Azul said to himself, grinning, "That little girl is somewhat familiar. The tall man as well. As for the little red-haired man and his other companion...they look quite delicious."

Just then, in a strange dark, purple and black mist that appeared out of nowhere, another man appeared, in a strange metal like outfit with wings that were folded, his arms folded to his chest, wearing a mask that covered his mouth, having black hair, and mist surrounding his body.

"So that was the hero Cloud Strife and the Turks." The man said, having sensed Cloud and the others rather than having seen. "Those souls are too tainted by the Lifestream to be touched by my darkness, unlike those others, and especially not like Vincent Valentine."

"Too tainted by the Lifestream?" Azul questioned, then smirked and turned to the man, asking, "Does this mean I get to eat them?" jokingly.

"Not yet." The man shook his head, "Rosso should be facing the Keeper of the Protomateria soon enough. We shall focus on him first, and then we will target the Savior of the Planet, and the destroyer of Zinconide."

"Who is the Destroyer of Zinconide?" Azul questioned.

The man with the darkness closed his eyes, before muttering, "That woman with Cloud Strife and that other Turk, the man with the red hair. He himself has values, though not as much as those two." before ordering, "Return to HeadQuarters and meet with Shelke. If Rosso fails, we will assault in the attack the place Vincent Valentine should be if he escapes."

At this, he vanished into the darkness.

Azul was alone for a moment, before snorting, before turning away to walk off, knowing what the man, who was clearly his ally, meant.

* * *

Back in Edge, Vincent ventured through the city as it continued to rain, but the weather wasn't fazing him. Though he wished he had more ammo for his weapons, both Cerberus and the rifle he still had with him from Kalm. It didn't hurt to have more weapons on him, for he really didn't want to rely on the monsters that were inside his body unless it was a real emergancy. Though there was one beast that he seriously didn't want to use if he could help it.

That beast was Chaos.

Around the corner of another building, where a single guard Deepground soldier, machine gun in hand. Vincent knew better than to rush straight in. That would a fool of himself if he did anything rash like that. The best way to kill the Deepground soldier without alerting the other enemy opponents, was for a silent attack. Having rested the rifle in a strape behind his cloak, Vincent silently grabbed hold of it, checking if he had enough ammo on within the weapon. He still had five left, which hopefully would be enough for this guy.

He crouched low, and silently took aim, careful not to be seen. When he was a young rookie, Vincent had also learned how to make silent shots around the corner. He took aim, and when the soldier's back was turned to him, he fired, hitting the back of the man's head square on. The unfortunate soldier didn't know what hit him, and stumbled a bit, before falling forward onto the ground, his weapon dropping, and landed on his face, dead.

Vincent stood up again, putting away his weapon, before slowly approaching the soldier. Checking his pulse and convinced that the Deepground lacky was dead, Vincent checked the pockets, and was sastified that the dead man had like, a hundred ammo on him, along with a keycard, which, Turk training kicking in, it might come in handy.

He then heard a moan, and at first thought it was the man he shot, but then he listened more carefully, and realised it was coming from the corner of another building ahead of him. Having a bad feeling about this, Vincent slowly and carefully approached. When he looked around the corner, heaviness loomed over him, but he kept it hidden.

Sloched against the wall, was a WRO soldier, one hand over a deep wound on his stomach which was bleeding quite badly, and possibly had bleed for quite sometime before Vincent got here. The former Turk approached and crouched onto one of his knees, gazing at the unfortunate and dying soldier.

"What happened?" He asked softly, hoping that he could get answers before the man died.

The man, about into his late twenties, maybe about Reno's age, had trouble breathing, before managing, "Ambushed... by... soldier... in red..."

Soldier in red? Vincent knew the young man wasn't referring to him, but that didn't make him any more furious. Obviously Deepground wasn't always in blue colour. He waited paitently as the young man continued, extremely close to death, "Squad... wiped out..."

"Where are the citizens and Deepground now?" Vincent questioned, while finding himself placing his right hand onto the dying man's shoulders, hoping to comfort him. Death was never easy on unfortunate men who were doing the right thing, or those who were innocent and had no right to die.

The young man, with the remaining of his strength, weakly lifted his arm, pointing at the path down to their right, saying, "Warehouse... on the... edge of town...They... were gathering... civilians..." with the last word of his sentence, his strength finally left him, and his arm dropped to the ground too quickly, and his head limped slightly to the side.

Vincent shut his eyes, releasing a shallow sigh of guilt. Gently, he reached out and slid the dead man's eye lids shut, muttering, "I'm sorry. I'll do what I can. Rest in peace."

Standing up, Vincent nodded to himself, before turning, and, memorizing the direction the dead soldier told him, headed towards the edge of town in hopes in finding answers to Deepground's goal. Like why the enemy organization were gathering innocent civilians both here and in Kalm and what their goal was.

More importantly, who was the soldier in red that murdered the WRO soldiers.

* * *

 **Me/Author's note: Sorry for the long delay. Loss of insperation and working on other titles and doing more and all that. I'll try to finish this as soon as possible but I can't make any promises.**

 **Reno: Took you long enough.**

 **Me: Shut up, Reno.**

 **Cloud: At least you came back. So, how are you feeling?**

 **Me: Actually...not so good. But that's probably due to the stress that my mother goes on a holiday with her sister next weekend and I did promise to help my dad look after the house until she gets back safely, though she'll probably be fine, but I can't help but worry.**

 **Genesis: You will end up worrying yourself to death if you're not careful.**

 **Cloud and Reno: Speak for yourself.**

 **Vincent: Don't worry about it. Just focus on your life and try to live.**

 **Me: Thanks. *To the readers* Like I said, my deepest apologies. Please continue your awesome reviews and I will see you again in the next chapter as soon as possible next time.**


End file.
